


谎言

by cccl



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	谎言

【白七】谎言

 

“七濑，你自由了。”

因为事出突然，西野甚至没来得及观察白石的表情，不是只是出门随便走走吗？而对方确实用了类似“今天天气真好”这样稀松平常的话语。

 

待她扭头看时，对方几近透明到苍白的脸撞入视线。风吹过，白石的衣服贴在身上竟显得她略微单薄，比初见时瘦削了许多，走出几米远的人就这样硬生生止住了脚步……

 

有的时候，她真的不清楚自己对于白石，是在埋怨她编织的一个个谎言，还是没有继续把谎言编造下去这件事。

 

01

有的时候，你看到的只是冰山一角，当你无意间窥探到水中的部分时便会以为这就是所有的真相。  
可是不是的，那只是同样的，可窥见的一部分。  
就像西野总是觉得自己读不懂白石百分之九十的情绪一样。

 

“七濑住这个房间可以吗？我让人把你的行李都已经搬来了。”  
既然已经是不容她质疑的，又何必询问那么多，西野从唇齿之间勉强挤出一声沉闷的应答。  
“那就好”，白石姣好的面庞上露出了今天的第一个微笑，很是真挚的样子。

 

“有什么问题的话，可以随时传讯我，别忘了”，她摇晃着手腕，不一会儿两人的手腕处出现了连接的红线，“我们是有心灵感应的”。

 

听着白石说完比平时多几倍的话之后，她终于获得了一个人的时间。  
事情发生得太过突然，之前她甚至没有时间去思考。

 

妖怪和人共存了几千年。  
之所以可以大致相安无事，是因为上千年前妖族被道人下了惩戒。行恶、执念等积累到一定程度便会堕入魔道。  
况且每一只妖怪到成年之前就会随机和人类缔约，类同饲主又是恋人一般的关系，作为其更强大妖力的来源。

 

听起来像是命中注定的缘分一样，前几天在学校里说起人和妖怪缔结的契约时，班里同学兴奋不已地说着浪漫。  
真的会因此就喜欢上对方吗？西野百思不得其解，讨论时也总是闷声坐在位置上。

 

“娜酱不相信这个说法吗？”好友高山看穿她的想法似的，凑到耳边轻声询问。  
“也不是”，西野只是无法理解在他人眼里顺其自然的事情，“我只是觉得，真的会因为契约而忽然打心底里喜欢对方吗？”  
“谁知道呢？”高山嘀咕着，“到时候就知道了，可是你一点都不憧憬？”

 

西野缓慢摇了摇头，又觉得太扫兴致，于是轻声附加了一句“有一点儿吧”。

 

比起来刚入学不久的诸多事务才是她目前需要专心应对的。除了跟上变得困难的课程进度，进入什么社团对于高中生来说也是尤为重要的一环。

 

西野认真阅读刚刚被发到手上的传单，而后轻叹了一声，看起来还是和初中一样去美术部。

“小実要去什么社团？”她转头和后面位置的高山讨论起了社团。

“剑道部吧”，高山同样举棋不定，但还是选择和初中一致的比较稳妥，“娜酱如果很犹豫的话，可以去社团先看一下”。 

 

高山临时被老师叫去委派任务，高一学生相较其他年级早早放了学，没什么事情可做的西野考虑着好友的建议。 首先是......美术部吧。 

 

“打扰了”，西野敲门的声音和喉咙里发出的声音都细小到可以忽略，谁叫待在高山旁边不用执行类似行为，令她怕生的性格变得更甚。 

门发出“吱呀”的声音朝内打开了。

据说之前校园整修时，当时的部长坚持目前部室的陈旧感很有艺术气息，所以只做了微小的调整，美术部便和其他重新装潢的房间格格不入。搞艺术的思维一般难以理解，西野感慨的时候忽略了自己大概也算里面的一份子。 

 

她的目光停留在部室中间偏右的位置，但偏偏那一块才像是正中央目光焦距的部分。 

周围散乱着纸团和细小的铅笔屑，石膏也没有整齐地排放着，阳光透过中间窗格漏了几缕在室内。

中间摆放的椅子上，坐着的人随意而慵懒地倚着扶手，校服的衬衣被穿成什么贵族的服饰一般，像是天生能聚集目光。她白皙的脸在阳光下镀上了半边金色，本是略微冷淡的长相呈现暖意，大概是注意到来人，面无表情的人露出了微笑。 

她是布局凌乱而灰暗的房间里唯一熠熠生辉的部分，直到很久以后，西野的想法都没有改变。

 

“麻衣羊”，西野这才注意到她周围零零散散几个拿着铅笔素描的学生，其中一个短发的女孩子朝着白石嗔怪道，“表情变了”。 

“啊，抱歉抱歉”，不知怎么的，西野总觉得被叫做“麻衣羊”的人虽然说着道歉的话，却丝毫没有情绪的波动，“有新生来入社了，你们不欢迎一下吗？” 

 

瞬间聚集的目光令西野不适地往后缩了几厘米。

“你要入社吗？”刚刚那个短发的、看起来颇有气质的女生用沾着铅笔灰的双手抓着西野。过分的热情让西野稀里糊涂地忘记了原先只是来查看一下社团的目的，胡乱地点头了一通。 

 

“绘梨花，我下次再当模特吧”，等到她反应过来时，白石已经走到了门口，“学生会有点事情需要处理”。

“哎......好吧”，短发的女孩随意朝着她挥了几下手，白石没有介意，反倒是一副习惯的样子，朝着西野点头示意，后者窘迫地偏转了目光。

 

原来白石不是美术部的啊，她被心里一瞬间产生失落的情绪吓了一跳。 

然后被生田，也就是短发的女孩子抓着滔滔不绝地介绍美术部和社员的事情。未免热情过剩了吧，接收了过多信息脑袋都变得昏昏沉沉的西野在心里想着。可她没想到的是，日后看到的生田的画作是信息量更大的事物。 

 

“娜酱，昨天社团的事情怎么样？” 第二天西野单手支着沉重的脑袋，背后被高山用手指戳了一下。

“嗯......我加入美术部了。”

“欸”，高山的反应总是过分夸张，哪怕是稀松平常的事情，这方面自己和好友可以说是互补了，“不过也正常吧”。 

本可以跟高山讨论一下昨天的经历，但西野实在是困得可以，也懒得花费午休的时间去说话，草草地结束了话题。 

 

昨天照常在洗澡之后趴在床上玩手机，白天的场景一直若有若无盘旋在脑海里，并非占据着所有的注意力。 只是每当玩游戏到关键的时刻，怎么也集中不了精力。西野怔怔地看着屏幕上不知第几次闪现的“game over”字样。 

 

“啊...有了...生田绘梨花”，鼠标顺着校园网站上学生干部简介一栏滑下，“美术部部长，学生会副会长候选”。 明明和自己同样是刚入学一个月的新生而已...... 

 

再上下拖拽着满是照片和简介的页面，她看到了白石的名字。 “学生会长......三年级”，白石的照片同样挂着公式的微笑，却并不妨碍在一堆照片中依旧显得出众，“嗯...种族是妖”。

难怪白石的眼眸比一般人幽深了许多。 

 

她在十几年的人生经历中只见过屈指可数次数的妖怪，一般是年迈的、至少是中年男子，毕竟这个种族的数量稀少同时血统高贵。

其实自己最为在意的部分大抵不是对方的身份，那到底是什么呢？ 

“白石麻衣......”她念着这个名字，胸口回荡着连自己也读不懂的情绪，又觉得无比的熟悉......

 

 

02

“西野同学也来借书？”，白石的手触碰到西野的，后者迅速将手指从捏着的书脊上抽离。  
“白石学姐……”

 

这是两人第二次面对面的接触。说起来不知是巧合还是别的什么原因，在校园里偶遇白石的几率简直高到过分。虽说白石基本上也只是微笑作为礼节性地招呼，而西野则是生硬地点头，她实在是不擅长应对这些。

就算如此，白石出现在茶余饭后的讨论中的频率太高，某种程度上是西野无法忽略的地步。  
可她越是了解越觉得，白石该是和自己不同世界的人。

颇为矛盾的是，故事的主人公仿佛置若罔闻，游离在讨论之外，也经常一个人出现在校园里。大概只有面对生田时白石才会有属于活体一样的生动表情。  
后来的日子里，西野觉得白石是矛盾体，一半清冷一半炙热，可她总是没能完全了解对方。

高山忙于剑道部的工作，而西野在社团活动之余仍有大把的空闲时间。她其实很擅长享受独处的时光，只是有人来打扰时反而窘迫起来。

 

“我可以坐这里吗？”白石的礼节对于其他人是生疏而礼貌的表达，之于西野却是一种宣告方式罢了。  
白石将刚刚的书置于桌面上，拉开椅子坐下后，西野还是点了点头。

 

午后的时间是绵长又黏人的，像是甩不掉的牛皮糖。书本的内容如走马观花一样从西野眼皮下穿过，她才意识到自己压根没看进去多少。  
反倒是白石专注的侧脸不见有丝毫的松动，看书的时候会把刘海夹起来，用夹子别住。由旁边看去，弯曲的睫毛和白皙到透明的脸，更像是精灵国度的妖精一样。

 

她也真的只是安静而专注地看书，免去了西野因不知如何相处而焦虑的情绪……

“西野同学，我看完了，你可以……”  
未说完的话在白石看到西野的睡颜后哭笑不得地止住。

 

那或许是她们之间极少数安静相处的时刻，未熟稔到产生五彩斑斓的情绪。  
潘多拉的魔盒还未被打开，所以她对白石除了不知所措的相处方式之外，不可否认的是从第一次见面就产生的好感。

 

“没有人会不喜欢白石麻衣。”  
之前她趴在教室桌子上，昏昏沉沉间听到同学的讨论。  
难以否认呢，就算是自己也……

 

还迷迷糊糊的人先看到的是的白色的、棉花糖一样的物品。  
咬一口会是怎么样的触感，是不是也像棉花糖一样的软绵绵口感。

 

“你醒了吗？西野同学。”  
“白石学姐……”  
瞬间从那东西上抬头的西野，没睡醒时湿漉的类似幼年小鹿一般、黑漆漆的眼睛里蒙上的水汽都忽然被白石的话吓跑。她开始有点讨厌自己说不出什么话只能叫对方的称呼。

 

入眼的一片白色是白石的手臂。  
她枕在白石的手臂上睡觉。

真是太过于惊吓的事实了，虽然那一瞬间她就获取了信息，却怎么也无法消化。

 

“这里是图书馆”，白石小声地提醒对方。  
“啊……”好在她们处于角落位置，也或者是听到了的人装作什么事情都没发生，总之西野最不擅长应对的场面没有发生。

 

再去观察白石的表情时，从中找不出任何蛛丝马迹。被算不上熟悉的学妹枕着手臂睡了多久来着，自己又有没有流口水？是说没有那样的午睡习惯吧。白石难道不会生气吗？

 

“我脸上有什么吗？”  
“还是说，因为太好看而入迷了？”  
白石支着手臂，歪头看西野，眯起的眼睛里深邃得看不见尽头，是落进去就出不来的涡旋。

“是啊，全校人都在说的事情，学姐不知道吗？”  
她全然没想到西野会这样回答，例如害羞得往后面墙壁缩得更靠近，例如支支吾吾地否认。许是被调笑好几次后的回击，西野气呼呼地鼓起脸颊，控诉着她的好看。

 

嘴角噙起的笑意还没有完全舒展开就被蹙眉的表情替代，几秒钟之内的事情而已。白石匆匆撇头对西野道别，起身却被拉住。

 

“不舒服吗？”  
每一秒都泡在焦虑情绪里的人等了很久才等到西野开口，她想甩掉对方的手最终都被按捺下去。  
“没有，我有事要走了”，声音里的冷漠强压过颤抖的声线。不出意料的、西野露出了有些伤心的表情。

 

然后，白石的脸凑近她，只有五公分的距离，也并没有停止。  
所谓时间静止的感受？

比外面天气更为炙热的触感贴着她的嘴唇，辗转着移动。托着后脑勺的手掌大概是不想西野挣扎，可是她连思考也变得机械。  
白石甚至在最后舔了一下她的嘴唇，留下亮晶晶的水痕。

 

周围的目光聚集于角落，然后追随白石拉着西野走出图书馆。要不是素养良好的学生遵守规则，用偶有的窃窃私语替代肆无忌惮的讨论。但依旧不妨碍此时出现在校园论坛上，用红色的醒目标题成为头条。

 

西野的回忆里，那一段总是不清晰，也许本来就没有保持清醒的思维。  
她只记得最后白石接到一个电话，转头跟她说着什么，说完便急匆匆地走了。

 

她在高山的询问声中低头不语，对方倒是体贴得没有再问。她确实说不上什么连自己都不清楚的事情。校园网上层出不穷的帖子在几天之后才收敛了些，关于此时的讨论依旧出现在茶余饭后，成为新的热门八卦话题。

 

是缺了三百章情节的小说吧。  
不可否认看校园青春小说时即便表现得不屑，同样会在内心希冀的恋爱故事被拨快了发条，迅速跳过几本书的情节——  
几天之后，西野在自己家里看到了白石。

 

“你是？”和西野眉眼间有几分相似的男孩打开了房门，“白石家的……”  
“白石麻衣”，她落落大方的样子全无平日的淡漠，任谁都会留下良好的第一印象。

当西野的脑子里还残留着和前两个路口和高山分别之前讲的笑话时，便看到了坐在客厅和自家父母谈笑风生的白石。  
西野太盛坐在一边，似乎插不上话，只是安静听着。

 

“七濑”，白石念她名字时的悠长语调令西野产生她们认识很多年的错觉。  
是自己家吧？没有走错串门到别家？可自己父母分明坐在客厅里。

 

“你最近不安全，所以就搬到我家吧。”  
“为什么呢？”她唯一想得起来要问的就是这句，不然又要从何问起。

“七濑，你是我的契约之人”，白石葱白的手指捏着她的手腕，一根红色的丝线出现在西野的手腕上，另一端凌乱而纠缠不清地出现在白石相同的部位、为了增加说服力似的。

 

于是她转头看自己的父母，无从得知白石用了何种妥帖的话语将宠爱女儿到过分的母亲轻易应允了提议。  
骗人的吧？

 

白石干燥的手掌贴着西野无论何时都容易变得湿黏的掌心，以亲密的牵手姿势引着似乎还未接受事实的人到等待在门口的车子前。  
神经末梢连同生气的情绪也变得迟钝，她后知后觉地在抵达白石家才生起了闷气。

 

03

 

“祐希，你怎么没带伞？”  
与田的头顶上出现了一把雨伞，她摸了摸粘在额头的刘海，将其随意地拨到一边，不好意思地摸着后脑勺，“忘了……”

 

“真是，那你干嘛放学就一个人跑出来？”  
“今天七濑姐姐说来接我”，看起来娇小的女孩子仰头，连天生拥有几分魅的眼尾也弯成了看起来傻乎乎的弧度。  
“那你也应该跟我说一句吧。”  
“抱歉，史绪里”，与田的眼神纯净到显得她整个人都幼嫩了几分。久保伸出去想要帮与田整理刘海的手生硬地在手机铃声中止住。

 

“七濑姐姐……嗯没事……不要紧……”  
说不失落是不可能的，但是西野很少临时爽约，不免令人担心。  
“难道是有男朋友了吗？”  
“可能只是忽然有事吧，一起去吃刨冰吗？”  
与田动物般的直觉居然蒙对了一半，可是她也没有往心里去，听到久保的提议才情绪回升，更贴近时发现对方白皙的、略微病弱感的脸上有淡淡的红晕。  
“有这么热吗？”她摸了摸自己的脸颊，在心里嘀咕。

 

西野在挂断电话之后仍怀有几分愧疚，半强制性的同居生活中白石倒是没有和她所说的“最近不安全”采取对应的措施。

只是在提起去接与田的时候，得到了对方的坚决反对。说到底，她又为什么一定要听白石的，西野骨子里的倔强在此刻发挥得淋漓尽致。

 

与田是西野的邻居，自小就特别喜欢她。而她也总是乐于给对方塞几包零食、参谋下衣服。  
如果自己有妹妹的话，像与田就很好，西野不止一次想着。

 

白石坐在沙发上眼皮也没抬，手里厚重的精美书籍被翻到下一页。  
“咔嚓，咔嚓”，门锁发出了声音，却没有如西野料想的那样朝外打开，厚实的门板纹丝不动。

“房子也会听我的”，从厨房里泡好的咖啡精准地落在白石摊开的手中。  
分明是向门上施加了妖力吧，西野干脆一屁股坐在玄关的地板上不言语。

 

“喝咖啡吗？”背对着白石的人一扭头便看到房子的主人蹲在旁边，四平八稳地端着崭新的咖啡杯。  
“我不喜欢喝咖啡”，西野许是没想到往旁边推搡的动作正好会碰触到杯子，棕色印染在对方的白衬衫上无比刺眼。  
是该道歉的吧？可是白石也从未因为她那些举动解释道歉，自作主张地强制带她回家，莫名其妙交出的初吻。

西野不是没有脾气，可是面对一系列的突发事件，等她回神的时候大概已经失去了生气的良机。

 

“听我的好不好？”，白石私底下的声音细软许多，配合着洒上了咖啡依然一声不吭的行为，落在心坎上很难让人不心软，“虽然理由我现在还不能说”。  
白石的眼里藏了很多东西，有她看得懂的，更多的是不明白的，咖啡杯回到了茶几上，她还是沉默地蹲在那里，没有再多的解释。

 

一定如白石所说她们之前产生了“心灵感应”，不然她怎么会面对白石时心里防线总是容易坍塌。  
虽然无法判断她对白石的感情是出于契约还是由内心产生的。这个问题一度困惑着西野。

念及此叹了一口气，但愿与田还没等很久才好。  
“学姐，去换衣服吧”，她拉着白石衬衫的下摆，终是放软了态度。  
“七濑不会走了吧？”  
“可是我现在也出不去啊……”

 

“娜酱，你来啦”，生田自来熟的本领称第二的话，第一的位置大概会空缺吧。  
“生田同学在画水彩吗？”  
西野一定会后悔凑过去偷看生田的画，根本和她手掌上涂得五颜六色乱七八糟的抽象艺术连成一体，她甚至为生田好看的手上沾满颜料感到惋惜了。  
当然她不知道的是，就算自己不凑过去，生田也会拿给她看。

惊不惊喜？意不意外？

 

“你觉得麻衣羊怎么样？”  
毫无征兆的问话，生田的表情确是第一次变得认真起来。  
“很受欢迎，谁都会喜欢的学姐……”  
“我不是说这个”，生田才舍得把视线从画板上挪开，目不转睛地盯着西野：“她也许不是什么好人，啊是妖怪，但是只有你不要讨厌她。”

生田的眼眸在灯光下呈现浅颜色，举起的沾满颜料的手里握着画笔，叹息声轻轻压在西野心上，她说“你不要讨厌白石呀”。

怎么回事，白石也好，生田也好都说着莫名其妙的话，甚至连自己父母的行为也难以理解。  
白石彬彬有礼的外壳下行为突兀而强硬，像是要硬生生地嵌入她的生活中。可是……

“我不知道，但是我不讨厌学姐。”  
“哎那就好，你看看我画得怎么样？”  
“……很 很抽象。”  
某种程度上来说生田一定是脱线的天才，脑子里描绘的都是什么抽象的东西呢。

 

梅雨季节。  
雨水永远不知疲倦地串连着天地。桌子上的文件被有序地堆成一摞摞，上一届学生会的副会长已经毕业，最近的事务确实烦扰得很，不过令白石心乱的不是堆积如山的文件。

 

越是强大的妖怪，契约所造成的影响就越大。只是没想到刚刚成立契约产生的效应比自己想象得还强烈，反观对作为人类的西野没有多大的牵制吧。

她们之间的心灵感应，在一方情绪波动特别大时另一方也能感知，可白石也无法得知西野心里所想。

不受控制般地吻了西野，感受到对方十分钟之后情绪紊乱。  
趁此她做了进一步的钳制，明明契约是一生的，她不该太过着急，除非……

 

心里想着的人出现在对面楼下，一副为难的模样落在白石眼里。是忘记带雨伞了吧？连自己也不知道地、脸上出现的笑意。

 

“娜酱，忘记带伞了吧。”  
极具特征的嗓音不需要回头就知道是谁，果然即使在心里下了决心高中之后减少对好友的依赖，还是会因为高山的存在莫名的心安。  
“小実”，她摸着后颈，露出大白牙发出“嘿嘿”的笑声。倒没有太窘迫，和发现她小迷糊的对象是谁有关，假如是白石的话……

 

“娜酱现在是住白石学姐家吧”，高山特地凑到西野耳边才说，偷偷摸摸的样子压低声音，声线依旧高得出卖她。  
“小実怎么知道的？”一直以来她和高山对话中避开白石，说实话周围的人了解到什么程度，她回避般地不清楚。

“诶……学校里到处都在说啊。”  
“学姐家要多走两条街，小実不方便吧？”西野盯着鞋尖，不打算延续话题。

 

“七濑和我一起回去就行，不用麻烦高山同学了。”

白石又是什么时候在这里的呢？她的雨伞周围已经积了一小滩水，更多的水珠还在顺着伞面向下滴。

 

“那就……”  
高山正打算绕行时被西野一把拉住，“小実，我们走吧”。

看向白石的眼神里含着倔强，啊到底为什么白石学姐和娜酱之间似乎有赌气的意味，夹在中间的高山觉得自己无辜极了。

 

“娜酱，你还是跟白石学姐走吧”，眼看地上的水滩积成了一小片，西野也没有松口，深知好友是多么倔强的人。

 

一个高中生模样的女孩在前面走得飞快。后面跟着的还朝前举着伞。简直是狗血的情侣吵架范本，路过的人不免都要看上几眼。  
前方的半米视线内的雨竟然消失了，西野才注意到笼罩在头上的雨伞不知什么时候已经不见了。她抬头发现头顶上也有一小段距离没有雨，这才回头看白石。

伞柄随意地靠在她的肩膀上，湿哒哒的刘海使得白石失去了平日硬邦邦的模样，见西野总算回头，后方的人挑了挑眉。  
痞气又得意的小学男生吧。

 

八成又是白石的妖术，几天内西野已经看惯。  
“这样用妖术不浪费吗？”  
“可是你不肯到我的伞下”，白石说得理直气壮又无赖。

 

皱着鼻子、西野最终还是到了白石撑着的伞下。  
她后来才知道，这种程度的妖术对于白石来说，也只是眨眨眼的事情，但是比起来，白石更情愿替她撑一把伞。

 

04

白石家的沙发很宽敞，西野依然喜欢抱膝占据着小角落，看起来整个人都陷到沙发里。

往常她极少看新闻，只有在晚饭后父母看时偶尔从旁边看一会儿。可是打开电视之后几个台都在播放的新闻让她停下了换台的举动。

 

“……截止目前，本市内出现了第三例连续异常杀人事件，请各位市民引起注意，另外被害者均……”

 

“啊......”忽然被遮住的视线连带着西野内心一坠，忍不住叫了出来，大概接下来本来要播放的被害者尸体状况等令人心惊的画面也被隔绝在了视线之外。  
冰冰凉凉的指腹贴着西野的眼皮，另一个当事人许久没有开口说话，加上眼前的一片黑暗，西野带着稍许的不安用头拱了拱那双手。当获得光明的同时，她感受到肩膀上忽然增加了重量。

 

“学姐？”  
“好累啊”，白石很少说这样示弱的话，在西野的印象里更是第一次，电视里主播标准又规整的腔调也远离了她的耳朵，变成咿咿哇哇、嘈攘的背景音。  
“七濑借我靠一会儿吧。”  
“好……”

 

她以弯腰站着的姿势把西野圈在怀里，头埋在肩膀上，喷洒的热气让衣物都熨烫了起来。隔着对方的衣服，西野看到白石的蝴蝶骨更加显眼的、摸着有点儿硌手。  
近日白石经常待在书房里，也不知道在忙些什么，西野只知道白石有忙不完的事情。今天还带了两个不认识的人到家里，一进门便待在书房里和白石展开了长时间的讨论。说起来，那两个人呢？

 

“麻衣羊，呀，真是旁若无人的。”  
“欸，我很久没有和麻衣羊抱抱了......”  
前者就已经足够让脸皮薄的西野害羞，后者更是令脸上的热度蔓延到耳朵，白石倒是装作听不见似的继续楼着西野，看起来很是累了。其实只要白石示弱或是放软态度的话，对于西野总是很受用的。因此不忍心推开的人只得一边把头埋得更深，只露出通红的耳朵。

 

听闻两个客人要走了，白石才不动声色地抬头。  
西野依然待在她身后的阴影中，透过缝隙端详着进门时没来得及仔细观察的人。

卫藤的眼眸特别亮，说话的声音也十分清亮，偏偏长得相当成熟有女人味。松村一直挂着足以使眼睛弯起来的大大笑容，两股羊角辫很有装嫩的嫌疑，啊当然不算黑枪，大概就是比起年龄表现得更为天真的模样。

 

白石送两位好友兼前学生会成员到门口时，得到了喋喋不休的话语，很是头疼——  
“麻衣羊家的小女朋友真可爱，难怪藏着不介绍给我们认识。”  
“就是就是......”

 

维持着面上万年波澜不惊的表情，内心免不了堆积的不耐，当然不能划入真正的厌烦情绪，白石提前朝着她们挥挥手。  
在“啧啧啧”的声音中告别的两人令白石长叹一口气，卫藤却在和松村并肩走后复又绕回，“麻衣羊，她就是你刻意要留级的理由吧”。  
卫藤在说“刻意”这个词时加了重音，其实压根不是在询问她。

 

“美彩，是学校目前的状况来说需要我，既然是母校的需求，自然是不能拒绝的。”  
卫藤的眼眸比谁都来得亮和真诚，“你知道的，只要你一句话我肯定也会陪你一起留级，我......”  
“我知道，所以才不行。”

“你就是喜欢一个人扛着。”  
“但是我有这个能力不是吗，不要操心了，美彩，你已经从副会长毕业了。”  
而我还留在学校，白石是这样的意思，卫藤总以为和她的距离缩得足够近了，对方便会不着痕迹地提醒自己。

白石拍了拍卫藤的肩膀，示意她等久了的松村要回来找了，对方这才转身离开。

 

“学姐”，白石打算回书房时被西野叫住，以往一个人玩游戏也能情绪高涨的小宅女视线没有落在沙发上的游戏机上，电视里播放的综艺节目大概恰好也是她喜欢的。  
所以西野为什么现在抓着她的手闷声不语。

“怎么了，七濑？”对于西野她有足够的耐心，有时候又会失去全部的耐心。  
“我们出去走走吧。”  
白石眨了眨眼睛，和料想的郑重其事的请求出现偏差，但她很快猜想到了西野的意图。  
“当然可以啊。”

 

西野习惯性地走在前面，同放学路上一样，她们之间其实没有很多话要说，通常都是沉默走完。  
所以当她回头发现白石没有出现在视线内，心脏不可避免地收缩了一下。人潮黑压压的头顶充满了压迫感，她返身寻找之前莫名被牵引着，就好像她能知道自己要往什么方向走。

 

信号灯闪烁着，白石就站在她的对面，冲她露出不好意思的微笑。  
红灯的时间也太长了，西野无声地用脚点着地面，一下一下数着时间。  
为什么自己会如此着急呢？

“学姐，太累了吗？”  
西野抓着她的手腕，然后看着忽然眯眼流露出笑意的白石。  
“七濑能关心我，好开心。”  
可能是过分白皙的缘故，白石眼睛下的青紫色格外明显。阳光都不能抹淡的痕迹让西野心里一阵难受。

 

手机不合时宜地发出声响，西野看到新增的邮件里与田传来的“迷路了”，还配了颜文字。  
惯常回了一句“我去接你”，这才想起白石阻止自己接与田的事情。

 

“祐希说迷路了，我们一起去接她可以吗？”她在双手合十闭起眼睛的几秒之后睁开了一条缝，看到白石有些动摇的表情，“把她送回家就行”。  
只有在此时用撒娇做武器的西野过于卑鄙了吧，可是相较而言自己的行径更是恶劣。西野会慢慢接受自己，白石嘲笑了一番自己原本的想法。  
她终是答应了。

 

与田没有转身扑到她怀里叫“七濑姐姐”，也没有亲热地挽着她的手臂。  
“祐希？”西野第二次叫着与田的名字，想要上前却被白石拉住。白石脸上早已失去了早些时候的困倦和迟钝，严肃的表情是少有的。

 

破旧的仓库门口。  
地上如同尸体一样趴着的人。  
始终没有转头的与田。

 

串连始末经过的白石趁着西野处于担心与田、还未注意周遭环境时蒙住了她的眼睛。  
“呐，七濑，我会保护你的”，白石念白似的誓言在她耳边挥之不去，意识渐渐下沉，怎么会在那种场合睡觉呢？

 

彻底失去意识之前，西野看到了与田金色的眼眸，自己大概被白石放置在地上了？因为视角是贴着地面往上。  
眼皮沉重极了……

 

待到再一次睁眼时，模糊的视线里是歪着的座椅，西野用5秒钟反应过来是自己侧着头。  
“醒啦”，白石的声音前所未有的轻柔，刚刚发生了什么？

她跟白石一起出门了，然后好像去见了什么人，到底是谁呢？  
记忆被画上了休止符，她扭头企图从白石脸上找到什么。

 

“学姐，我刚刚……怎么了？”  
“我们一起逛街，遇到我的同族，七濑因为受到惊吓而晕过去”，白石连贯地叙述刚刚发生的事情。

 

她的脸上毫无波澜，司机同样四平八稳地驾车，丝毫没有受到后座谈话的影响。  
白石家的人都是这样的吗？

 

“所以，发生争斗了吗？”西野听说过妖怪一族中有血性残暴的一族。  
她下意识触碰白石，却得到湿黏黏的手感，车辆恰好行驶到有路灯的地方。  
她的手上一片暗红色。

 

“七濑打算在松冈先生面前掀我的衣服吗？”该死的平淡，白石就着依旧没有被放开衣服叹了一口气。  
“不是我的血，所以不要紧的”，呢喃的细语伴随她的吻落下，西野滚烫的眼泪落在白石手上。

 

如果西野这一刻抬头看，大概就能看到白石失去了一贯的从容。

 

05

西野的手指顺着白石的腰部上移，衣服也被指尖勾住往上，偶尔若有若无的碰触让白石轻咬下唇。  
本来倒没什么，但妖力消耗过多的情况下，对契约者的渴求愈发强烈了起来。

她一手撑着沙发背，尽量让视线焦距在地板的角落。  
刚刚在车里哭过、鼻头仍然红红的连同眼睛下方也带着浅红印记的人随着说话鼻翼微微颤动。  
“奇怪，明明没有受伤，这么脸色这么难看呢？”  
手指贴着白石平日很少出汗、白皙到产生透明观感的脸，这样不是更热了吗？

“看完了吧”，卷起的衣服贴着腰部归于原位，白石才转回头。  
却看见西野半跪着凑到了更近的位置，只要她环着对方的腰部稍一使力便会整个人扑倒到她怀里吧。

事实上她也这么做了，忽然传来的拉力致使高白石一截的姿势变换为鸭子坐，惊呼还没出口便被吻堵了回去。  
是比之前都炙热些，她觉得白石整个人都好热。

“学姐？……”  
下意识抓住白石后颈、有如摇摇欲坠时的浮木。手掌贴着后颈裸露的皮肤，好烫啊，她一开始觉得，后来便分不清是白石的温度或者是自身的。

绵长、细致和热切。  
下唇被对方的唇瓣衔着厮摩，坚硬的牙齿偶尔会刮过她的嘴唇。是和漫画里不一致的，胶水般黏滞的思维慢速地出现无关的事项。她忍不住发出黏腻的鼻音。

扫过齿列的舌尖又是什么时候接触到自己的？  
由舌根处开始卷过，她有一瞬间为白石灵活的动作而愤懑，下一刻便又归于空白的思维。

直至白石的手由衣服下摆钻入，同一开始的场景有奇妙的颠倒感，她才找回了一些自我意识。  
是契约吗？光是接吻就令她绵软到几乎没有挪动的力气，维持刚刚的姿势致使脚部酥麻着失去部分触觉。

白石的另一只手贴着制服的裙子的边缘，相触的热度使她仰起脖子喘息。  
西野不知道自己现在的模样有致命的吸引力。平日里基本都会规整系到最上面纽扣导致遮挡的脖颈因为不知道何时解开的几个扣子，裸露着微微歪斜着形状优美的脖子。于是白石吞咽回了那句关于“可否继续”的询问。

尚且残余的那一点理智被充分用于转移阵地，尽管白石家的沙发很宽敞。  
西野在忽至的悬空中未搞清楚状况，从喉咙里发出了类似呜咽的惊呼。

白石平素灵巧的手指在解剩下的衣扣时花费的时间也太长了，至少西野有着这样的感受。

“学姐……白石学姐……”  
“七濑不觉得做这种事情的时候叫学姐未免太糟糕了吗？”  
西野只能抛给白石一记没什么杀伤力的眼刀，她支起一些的身子因为对方置于她腿间的膝盖的碰触复又绵软下去，想要紧闭的唇线偶尔会不由自主地张合。

校服的衬衫被褪到手肘处，啃咬锁骨的动作由于西野置于肩头的推拒变得迟缓。

“不要……不要在那里……呼”  
一直用牙齿咬着下唇的人发出了自己都难以想象的黏糯声，这样根本不像是拒绝的样子吧，用手挡住已经变得彤红的脸。  
“不要紧的”，失去阻力的行为更加肆意，她轻轻掰开西野的手臂，眼泪沾湿了自己的手掌。这种时候占有欲更会不断攀升吧，“学校里没有人不知道”。

她故意停顿了一下，想要西野用那副渴求的目光对着自己。  
她说，你是我的，从契约成立的那一刻起。却没有看到对方眼眸黯淡了下来。

黏腻的温度、热切又绵长的吻落在小腹处，如同鼓点和呼吸节奏一样，她像渐渐被海水漫过的人，一开始的自控逐渐溃散。  
直至大腿内侧被抚摸的刺激性触觉令西野难以自持唇间漏出的喘息声。环着白石背部的手由于习惯性剪得很短的手指甲在背部划出断断续续的红痕。

“痛的话就咬住我。”  
“呜……”  
来不及思考话中的意思，尽管白石的动作大抵是温柔而耐心的，她依然难以抑制弓起的身子和紧绷的足尖。

热。  
足以使人消融的温度。  
细密的啄吻不断落在她的耳廓。

“七濑，我喜欢你”，恍恍惚惚间听到这样的声音。  
紧闭的眼睛张开也是一片模糊的视线，她只能发出破碎的呻吟。

“骗人……”  
她不知道最终有没有说出口，疼痛感和模糊感几乎要吞没所有的意识。

她在半夜突如其来的大雨夹杂的闪电中惊醒，本来会一直睡到第二天的中午也说不定。  
试图挪动着身体背对白石蜷缩起来，却因为酸痛感忍不住发出“哼哼”声。

西野在高中之前都还经常会和妈妈一起睡。出于她对父母的依赖，不如说过于宠溺孩子的父母同时也是依赖孩子的。时间久了，旁人看来夸张的习惯她只当是理所当然的事情，好在溺爱之下也没成长为娇纵的人。

高中之后要成为自立的人。  
西野捏着高中制服，在心里下了决心，对小実的依赖也要适可而止。

她更不想在白石面前表现出软弱的模样，黏腻的感觉下很难做到冷静分析思考，也无法在此时给感情下一个准确的定义。

“七濑”，朝旁边挪动的身体被白石板正，将她卷入温热的怀抱，“你怕不怕打雷？”  
“才没有”，她下意识地反驳，压抑着抖动的身体。

“那……给我抱一下吧。”  
“因为我害怕。”  
为什么呢？  
白石总会在她试图竖起坚硬的盾壳前就放软了态度，用无论如何都难以抗拒的温柔包裹着她。

“不是一般的妖怪吧，能让你消耗大量妖力的”，埋到怀里的声音变得沉闷。  
“七濑感受到了？也是呢，可是……”  
“可是你还不能说”，好几次被搪塞了的借口，她总觉得她们之间有很多事情是不能挑破的，由于浑身无力和眼皮招架不住，西野闭眼贴着白石，“累了，以后再说吧”。

“到了那一天我会告诉七濑的”，回答她的是对方平顺的呼吸。将西野的刘海拨到一边，在额头上落下一个吻。

“七濑，不要怕打雷，有我在。”  
“才没有怕”，小小的西野捂着耳朵瑟缩成一团，话语却丝毫没有说服力。  
“那……我害怕”，小孩子只能说拙劣的谎言，连表情都无法自然。

梦境里真实的场景大概是记忆，但是无论怎么回忆，都不像是属于自己记忆中的一部分。

是谁呢？  
那个人。

 

06

 

西野支着下巴昏昏欲睡，脑袋一点一点的，嘴里还念着“嗯嗯嗯”，据生田所说这样可以有效防止被划为上课睡觉的行为。

“就是这样……课题……三人一组……”  
高山仗义地用笔戳了西野的背，示意她该听重点部分。

 

老师的一句“根据学号分组”顿时令教室里怨声载道，谁不希望跟着一两个好友混学分，闹哄哄的教室使得下课铃声也被盖过。

 

西野默默计算根据自己学号该被划分到哪一组。  
“呀，西野同学，好巧哦。”  
除了高山之外，谁说这句话都有自来熟的嫌疑吧。而她对着眼前的脸一时半会都想不起如何体现一个“巧”。  
“你难不成忘了吗？”  
她的确想不起来，可是看着那张貌似很沮丧的脸心里竟升腾起了“欺负一下很好玩”的想法。

 

“玲香，只是一起做值日的话，西野同学不记得也很正常啊。”  
依照她在陌生人面前的惯例，能保持沉默就绝不说话，可以点头应对的自然不会附加赘余动作。当下心里却产生了想要欺负对方的恶趣味。

“啊”，西野波澜不惊的脸上完全没有惊喜可言，发出了机械的感叹，“我记得是若月同学和……”  
歪头的动作百分之一百的无辜，樱井哭丧着脸以为西野真的彻彻底底地对自己没有印象。

 

樱井颇为话痨的性格和若月正经中不乏脱线倒是免去学习小组的磨合阶段。  
“呐呐，西野同学和白石学姐住一起了吧？”  
樱井同学未免进入八卦角色太熟练了吧，西野思索着前一分钟不是还在讨论课题吗。

 

“嗯……”鼻音哼出一个音节，顺带表达对此话题就不要继续讨论了吧。  
“西野同学知道吗？每年给白石学姐送情书的都可以绕学校好几圈。”  
“我现在不就知道了吗”，西野在心里哼哼了两声，果断用手挡着樱井意图靠得更近的脸，“樱井同学，讨论课题”。

 

“若”，樱井转身哭丧着一张脸挂在若月身上，“西野同学好冷漠呀”。  
“哎，还是继续讨论课题吧。”

 

趁着西野埋头翻书，若月迅速凑到樱井边上咬耳朵：“你看西野同学都脸红了，你就不要继续说了，嗯？”

 

以往临近早起死线时白石通常会把西野从被窝里捞出来，充当十分钟左右的人形移动抱枕，她也乐于享受白石此时无奈又温柔的待遇。  
今天的话……

 

“七濑，需不需要多睡一会儿，或者我帮你请假？”  
她用平生最快的速度从床上爬起来，对着白石近到过分的脸发愣了几秒钟。  
西野质地柔软的头发揉起来未免手感过好，白石心情很好地咬了一下她的耳朵。  
“放学后等我一起。”

所以，那个说要接她放学的人呢？  
还是说，白石转头就忘了这件事。

 

“西野同学，不然我们明天再继续课题吧？”  
西野垂着脑袋，鞋子和地面摩擦发出细小的声音，怎么看都是等待放学前最后一个铃声的学生模样。若月适时地拉着樱井一同先走了。

 

所以她抬起脑袋时发现同组的两人不知道什么时候就消失了。

 

缓慢理书包的动作又被无限拖长，白石依旧没有出现在教室门口。她不甘不愿地拖着步子朝学生会的方向走去，皮鞋和地面摩擦产生轻微的“哒哒”声。

 

“呦，找麻衣羊啊？”  
走廊里跑过的生田语调怎么听都有些欠扁，大概是因为有樱井的先例。  
一时之间，她肯定也不是，否定又别扭，模棱两可地叫了一句“生田同学”。  
而不等她继续扭捏，生田已经风风火火跑到走廊另一头，作为公然无视条例的学生会成员。

 

几天之前，生田众望所归地成为副会长。  
站在台上游刃有余发言的生田仿佛浑身上下闪闪发光，很难同画着歪歪扭扭的画作，并且把颜料抹到脸上的人联系起来。

 

偶然路过门口见到新生的学生会聚拢校务领导一起开会，西野发现学生会在这所学校地位远比自己想象得高。  
学生会于这所学校究竟有着怎样的地位，本不是自己所关心的问题，如同前两天的新闻，她却条件反射般的在意起对此的讨论。

“白石学姐才是学校的核心权利。”  
“生田同学以前和白石学姐交往过。”  
”那西野同学岂不是有点可怜？”  
“听说就是因为生田同学留级的……”

 

等一等，她虽然想听的是学生会的事情，可不是八卦，倒也不能否认自己有那么一点点的在意。

生田的脚步声几乎已经减弱到听不见，是和自己几乎相反的类型呢，起码在总是能活力充沛的方面同自己是截然不同的。

 

会长办公室就在眼前，她却没有敲门，更不用说贸然进去了。是之前见到一干人带着严肃的表情造成心理压力作祟吧。作为学生会长的白石、和家里的白石，虽都不是多么亲和的人，到底还是不同的。

 

“……趁机对与田家族进行清理。”  
“所以与田家小女儿也不能放过吗？”  
卫藤的声音极具有辨识度，隔着厚厚的门板，她也分辨出了仅仅听过一回的声音。  
“当然。”

 

明明从早上开始难得体会了放到以前颇为平常、如今却难得的日常，忽然被卷入更加深不见底的涡旋中。

手脚移动时类同机械一般、西野艰难地后退着。  
不管多么难以消化的信息量，得从这个地方退出去才行，没有什么指甲的手指卡着掌心依旧有些许疼痛。

 

“不是说七濑等我一起回去嘛”，白石的声音残余着早晨时刻的温柔，“不听话的话我也会很伤脑筋啊”。  
“你……”  
她只觉得眼皮愈发沉重，比下午的第一节课或是熬夜到午夜时分更加难以抵挡的睡意笼罩着自己。

 

尚有意识的那会儿，她被白石轻柔地揽在怀里，自然醒来后什么都不记得。

“麻衣羊，老使用妖术让人失去记忆副作用很大。”  
“我当然知道，尤其是契约者，没有人比我更清楚了，美彩。”  
“所以，在那时候来临之前你都要把她留在身边？”  
“之后也是”，白石搂着西野的动作看似轻柔，实际上如同禁锢般地扣着腰部，“我早就说了，我对七濑，不是那么美好的恋情之类的”。

 

白石变成金色的瞳孔黯淡了几分，连接的红线若隐若现，不知是错觉还是什么，手腕上交缠的红线变得更为凌乱交错。

 

是比起喜欢，更为浓稠的感情。  
哪怕从深渊堕落，也决计不会松开你的手。

所以你得待在我的身边。  
也只能待在我的身边。

 

07

西野生病了。  
发烧的第二天浑身绵软地陷在床里。卧室里的床大到夸张，她觉得自己仿佛失去了依托物在无边无际的大海中陷落，颇为陌生的环境更是让她没有安全感地蜷缩成一团。

 

“七濑，吃药了。”  
如果白石温柔的声线是在说别的什么话，她就不会把脑袋埋到被子里，试图往另一个方向移动。

 

来到白石家好像是第三天，大半的时间在昏昏沉沉中度过。除了对方强势地跑到自己家宣告同居的事情，大多数时间都称得上温柔，兴许是自己生病的缘故吧。

她喜欢温柔的人，比如高山，比如与田。

 

白石伸手将她被汗浸湿的刘海拨到一边，蹙着眉头用手背探了探额头的温度。长久睡觉导致黏腻感挥之不去，所接触的手指正好冰冰凉凉的很舒服，西野不由自主地偏头蹭了几下。

 

“咳……学姐，不好意思”，意识到自己动作过分亲密，白石怔住的样子应该是很少能见到的。  
“七濑，就算撒娇也还是要喝药”，白石的声音轻柔得不像话，对一阵阵传递疼痛感的脑壳来说很是熨帖。

自己真的因为生病不自觉地撒娇了也说不定。  
可是，白石真的是这样温柔的人吗？她总是觉得哪里有违和感，无端冒出的想法被积压到了心底。

 

“会不会很苦呀？”  
“嗯……那要不然我把药变得甜一点。”  
“妖术是这么用的吗？”西野撇撇嘴，“学姐是把娜娜当小孩子吧”。

白石嘴角含笑地不予否定：“喝完有奖励。”

 

转身把碗放在床头柜的举动被西野勾着脖子的姿势打断，此时迷蒙的双眼附带眼尾一抹红色倒不需要去伪装，她用鼻音浓重的声音说：“学姐要奖励拥抱一下娜娜吗？”  
如果不是说出的话尚缺少成年人式的诱惑，不得不承认被西野用湿漉漉的上目线看着颇具诱惑力，即便知道是出于角色扮演的戏弄心情。

 

白石回应地搂着她的腰部：“七濑再这样我就要亲你了。”

果真看到被当成小孩对待而不服气的人缩了下脖子，再没有刚才的小恶魔模样。大抵是想到之前图书馆里的事情，与此相似的心绪波动传递到白石心里。  
她抖着肩膀的同时闭上了眼睛，吻却只落在眼皮上，停留了大约三秒时间。

 

在这时候睁开眼睛大概会看到白石得意的表情吧，她想，不过是比自己大了几岁就能从容应对，还是忍不住悄悄看了一眼。  
方便休息而特地开着不那么明亮的橘黄灯光覆在白石脸上，似乎有那么一点的……悲伤？

 

“学姐？”  
“七濑多休息一会儿吧，我还有事情要处理。”

生病时人的心理真的会脆弱得不像话，她一个人占据着大大的床铺中央，甚至觉得有点儿孤单。

 

这是第三次了吧，前两次没有造成什么影响实属幸运，西野的高烧大概还会持续几天。

 

像那样绵软无主张的性格，通常被定义成温柔。她只不过是学着像高山一样温和的态度，西野便放软了姿态。  
太可笑了，她既不是可以划分到温柔的人，也完全没有必要为了迎合西野进行可笑的角色扮演。

 

“呼……”盖在厚重书本下的脸发出了长长的叹息。  
她所需要做的，不过是借用契约者的力量，去完成对与田家的复仇，仅此而已。  
当然之后西野也决计不能离开的，她的契约之人，如果喜欢上别的什么人，契约效果自然大打折扣，只是这样，白石在心里重复了一遍。

不管是从前，或者是现在。

 

“呜……”9岁的西野捂着耳朵，水泥管粗糙的质感并不好受，她只是尽量把自己缩成小小的一团。  
“娜酱怕打雷的吧？”  
“才没有怕……”  
“那我拍打雷。”  
尽管是夏天，忽至的大雨伴随着闪电依旧潮湿又阴冷，高山一边拍打西野的后背一边呢喃着什么。习惯好友碎碎念的人忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。

“漫画里不都是这样的吗？”高山哀嚎了一声，回忆漫画里浪漫的场景。  
“抱歉小実，因为不管怎么样和你一起就很开心啊。”  
“这样子吗……”

 

总之一会儿雨停了就可以回家了吧，高山却发现西野出神地看向水泥管外面，从自己的角度正好被对方挡住而看不到什么。

“娜酱，怎么了？”  
“小実”，西野的视线依旧没有落在高山身上，“你不觉得那个女孩可能需要一点帮助？”

 

那个女孩子？是谁？  
“等等，娜酱……”

闪电落下时，原本黑漆漆的周遭一瞬间如同白昼一般，蹲着的女孩约摸十多岁，脸色苍白如纸，仅仅是小孩子的年纪长相却精致得过分了。她好像根本无暇顾及拖在地上的衣服粘上泥沙。

“你怎么了？”西野并不知道自己的冲动源自哪里，就好像并不能放着那个陌生的女孩子不管。  
金色的眼睛？她抬头时五官因为痛苦挤缩，喘息声似乎变得更响了，很难受的样子。

“啪”，西野伸出的手被拍到一边，摇摇晃晃站起来的人径直往前方走了。  
“娜酱，你没事吧？”高山检查着西野手背是否因为听起来宏亮的拍打声变得红肿。“真没礼貌”，她拧着眉头说。

 

“可是她在哭”，西野仿佛没有听见高山的话，重复了几遍令自己心口紧缩的话。当然，她还太小，并不清楚如何定义这种感觉。

 

每个妖怪觉醒的时间不同，而刚刚的感受同哥哥告知她的大抵一致，偏偏是现在。  
家族的成员大多数在和与田家的争斗中死亡，其中也包括年长自己许多的哥哥。

 

她从家里跑出来，不知道什么时候下起了雨，白石抹了一把脸上落着的雨水。  
是太弱了吧，只有更为强大的才能在持续不断的争斗中存活下来，那么我就要变得比谁都要强大才行。

 

直到有一天，她又见到了那天的女孩子。  
“白石大人，我们找到了您的契约者”，某天管家对她说，“您要不要去见一下？”

 

西野拧着一张小脸完全就是要哭的样子吧，只是抬头时却冲着高山露出了笑脸，人类的感情真是复杂。  
据管家说是换了一个地方读初中，如果不想要离别，强行留下对方不就好了。

 

好麻烦啊，为什么当面的时候不哭，现在却站着流眼泪。  
“别哭了”，西野呆怔着看到白石贴近的脸，果真没有哭了，挂着眼泪发呆的样子太搞笑了，她好心情地揩去了西野的眼泪。  
“喜欢的话把她留下来不就行了。”  
是之前的女孩子吧，那一瞬间就想起来了，她的手指好冰，嘴唇却烫得不像话。她其实想说我没有喜欢小実，还想问白石为什么看起来总是那么伤心，却难以自控地渐渐失去了意识。

 

“怎么睡在门口呢”，西野太盛拧着眉头问妹妹。  
是替朋友送别的，她想开口说，但又觉得以普通朋友的感情不至于像刚才那样伤心，总觉得，哪里不对劲……  
“不知道，可能是昨天晚上没睡好。”  
“那也不能在门口睡啊。”  
“知道了”，西野吐舌笑嘻嘻地说，全无反省的意味，他只得无奈地摇头一边觉得自己过分宠溺妹妹了。

 

我们自然是还会见面的，作为契约者的联系，无论愿意或者不愿意，到时候你便永远无法离开。

 

只是白石不知道，高中时西野和高山依旧到了同一所学校，她的烦躁感也挥之不去，同那一天西野因为高山哭泣的时候相同。

 

 

世界上既然有满嘴谎言诓骗人的，自然也存在着愿意被欺骗的人，只是你不知道吧？  
你在她心上撬开一个缺口，噗通噗通地往里面灌输骗人的话，也总是会、被发觉的啊。

08

“两知名女优火热恋爱中，啧啧啧。”  
“日前否认恋情的xxx被拍到出入同剧组若手男优家里，哎。”  
“绘梨花，交给你的文件太少了吗？”白石头都没抬，说出的话却令生田抓狂。

 

“你不在的几天我帮你处理了多少文件”，她尽力把手张开成横向最宽距离，极尽夸张的动作致使白石也笑了出来。  
“那你到底想说什么？”  
“我是说，角色扮演多了很可能就会入戏是吧？”  
“我不是你们人类，不知道。”  
“你就是这点气死人了”，生田无限碎碎念着“气死了，气死了”、“也就我能受得了你”，被通通当做耳边风。

 

更气人的是，白石不但前几天把文件通通推给她，今天仍打算继续。

 

“我要回家陪七濑了，而且绘梨花”，白石敲了一下生田的脑壳，“你不是希望我假戏真做嘛，所以我在努力”。

 

无法反驳，这个人路数太野，生田嗷嗷吵着转移话题要白石请吃烤肉。  
“好了，你不要叫了”，白石扬了扬手里的烤肉券，“不然送给沙友理算了”。  
生田的手指往自己的嘴唇上交叉比了个安静的手势，得到了白石的两张烤肉券，完美。

 

搬出去住之前，作为大家族，白石家的宅子包括庭院都大到夸张，可她一点不喜欢走到哪都有佣人毕恭毕敬喊她的名字，长辈们整日庸庸碌碌地咒骂着其他家族。  
就像巨大的牢笼。  
她只需要带走自己的心腹，自然他们也不必时刻待在身边。

 

而西野独有的慢节奏连同她周围的空气都宁静一些，每当白石接近几分，她甚至偶尔会忘记自己该做的事情、遗忘身份和种族。  
这一点上，自己仅接触过几次的与田也是同样。带着那样安静的气质，麻醉人的神经。  
与田家天生有疯狂的基因，通常觉醒得较迟，而且即便是妖力觉醒后也不是时刻维持，只是在杀戮时会变成疯狂的模样，简直是双重人格。

 

大概是长时间睡在床上无聊又闷热，西野整个人缩在沙发上，鼻息比平时浓厚些，连带胸腔随之起伏。  
白石坐在旁边的沙发端详起了睡颜，本来只有睡着时才格外乖巧的人现在却一直服帖得很，简直像是被她圈养的小动物。  
生病也是很大的因素吧，所以才格外地想要撒娇。她想起身时被西野勾住了手指，指腹划过掌心酥痒到心颤，是亲吻时也没有过的感受。

 

“七濑，不要装睡啦”，她为了抽出交缠的手指动作自然地挠起了西野的脖子。  
“明明是被学姐吵醒的”，睡颜惺忪的样子确实很有说服力，西野往后躲着白石的攻击，退缩到沙发边缘干脆往上面一靠。

好歹是病号吧，她控诉着白石的“暴行”，对方笑嘻嘻地终于肯放过她。

 

“欢迎回家”，闹腾了好一番之后西野忽然说。  
“……嗯，我回来了”，天知道她为什么回应得如此僵硬，还有自己什么时候可以停止扮演这样的角色，是生田的话过于潜移默化了吧……

 

“在家里好闷啊”，西野拖长的语调好似撒娇。宅女也会有觉得比起待家里更想出门的时候？  
“嗯，没有发烧的话明天可以去上课了吧”，她明显有心不在焉。

 

“不是，我是想说”，西野咬着下唇，仿佛是酝酿了很久，“过几天是迪士尼特别纪念日，哥哥给了我两张票，所以……学姐要一起去吗？”  
“这几天我有点事”，白石认真思考了一会儿，“谢谢七濑的邀请，不然你和高山同学一起去吧”。

 

“还有，你喜欢我吗？”白石的呼吸喷洒在肩膀上有些痒，西野侧到一边的脸堪堪避开，“不然为什么邀请的是我”。  
发丝蹭过脸颊，她睡了好久而变得绵软的手臂挂在白石背上，对方细语的气音实在不像是询问。

 

“喜欢。”  
“但是票只有两张呀”，她思索着这样回答是否妥帖。白石也未尝跟自己表白过，回答得急切又热烈的话，未免显得奇怪。  
况且她们认识不过几天，她不想否认内心不断攀升的感情，也觉得奇妙得难以界定。

 

“所以也喜欢高山和与田吗？”  
“嗯。”  
如果白石说“我也喜欢七濑”之类的，她可能就会将对高山和与田的只是朋友的喜欢脱口而出。  
“只喜欢你一个人”听起来是多么俗套又浪漫的话语。哪怕日后会喜欢上别人，会喜欢更多的人，在说这句话的时刻更像是一心一意的誓言。

 

“那樱井同学和若月同学呢，也喜欢？”  
白石说话的语调永远平铺直叙，看不见表情时根本无从判断情绪。  
“那个……我和她们不是很熟”，西野努力回想了所提及的名字，似乎没什么交集……

 

喔是了，她忘了西野的记忆里已经抹去了近几天的经历。  
白石将头从西野肩膀上抬起的同时，顺手整理了下对方变得皱巴巴的充当睡衣的衬衫。十分真诚地表达了希望她和高山玩得开心的想法。

 

时隔数日西野终于回去上学了，数学课照常无聊，高山的声音依然聒噪，一切都没有变化。所以她安心地坐在位置上一边嗯嗯啊啊地应和好友、一边神游了起来。

 

“西野同学，你身体好些了吗？”樱井拉着若月特地跑来询问她。  
“感觉好多了”，她费力地思考着和樱井的联系，“谢谢樱井同学的关心”。  
“还有那个课题，我和若帮你弄完啦。”  
“当然主要是若……”  
……

 

什么课题？  
什么……

心“砰砰砰”地极速跳动着，汗沿着脸颊滑到下巴，她捏紧了手心后又松开。樱井的声音就在耳边，又仿佛到了很远的地方，她摇晃着仍有点晕的脑袋试图拉回迷离的意识。  
对方已经打算结束这个话题了，没有询问的必要，西野告诉自己。

 

“谢谢樱井同学……还有若月同学”，话语苍白又无力，配合着身体状况不佳来看倒也不违和。

 

“我说，我们还是不要打扰西野同学的休息了”，若月的话令她如释重负。  
意识飘飘荡荡的、她的发烧，大概确实还没好完全……

 

“那么，史绪里，明天见哦”，路口分别的时候，与田拽着书包带，那样硕大的背包在她身上显得更大了。  
“祐希……”  
“怎么了？”与田等待好友的回答，过了好一段时间对方依旧沉默着。  
“要不要来我家写作业？”  
“你忘了嘛，今天我们一起在图书馆不就写完了。”

 

“那……明天见”，见对方没有回答她转头时骤然被扯住了书包带，像受惊的小羊一样缩了下脖子，但是没有气恼。  
“你不要摔跤……”

 

什么啊，我已经很久没有走平地摔跤了，与田有些不服气。  
“明天见”，久保像是再三确认着什么，还是冲着她露出了微笑。升入初中以来飞快长着个子的久保已然有了少女的体态和渐渐变化的面容。比如说锁骨的形状很好看、白皙的面容和纤长的体态都十分吸引人。又比如说对方已经很久没有哭了，搞得自己无法嘲笑她是爱哭鬼。

 

久保是什么时候在自己没有注意到的情况下发生了变化？  
我到底在想什么，对着自己从小到大的好友。

 

这样下去告别简直没完没了的，而久保却在说完之后就真的转身走了，弄得她有点难以消化自己恋恋不舍的心境源自什么。

 

09

“小実”，西野双手支着膝盖气喘吁吁，她不太擅长运动，在人多的区域大声喊谁的名字同样过于招摇，所以凑近了才叫了一句好友的名字。  
高山眯着眼睛正打算给西野打电话，闻言从手机屏幕抬起了头。

 

这几天高山时不时絮叨着游玩的安排，弄得她有点儿心虚，但拿着冰淇淋时便开始专心致志地对付手里的食物。  
“其实我本来以为你会邀请白石学姐的。”  
“怎么说？”西野伸出舌头舔舐时大概被冻到了，缩着脖子浑身激灵了一下。  
“因为你都住到学姐家了不是吗？”  
“喔……”

只是这样吗？她刚刚好像有点期待对方的看法。

 

咬了一小口冰后吐了吐舌头，高山吐槽着西野的自我虐待。  
“可是……这样真的很不错，小実要不要试试看？”  
“我就免了吧……”  
高山夸张的语调惹来西野“嘿嘿”的笑声。

 

经过一轮项目尤其是过山车之后，高山几乎已经瘫软在椅背上，而西野依旧情绪颇高地给玩好的项目画上一个个红圈。

饶了我吧……不然休息一会儿也行啊……她出自本能地抗拒西野拉她的动作。  
“不是的”，对方轻凑到她的耳边，以往平常的动作大概是因为许久没有这么亲密了，带着暧昧的气息，“你不觉得好像有人跟着我们吗？”

诶？她光是应付游乐设施就花完了所有的精力。如果有的话，又是出自什么目的呢？  
“可能是我的错觉吧……”

 

“抓到你了。”  
自刚才起与田就在小巷弄里不断穿梭着，灵活而迅猛的动作仿佛是失去了重力浮在空中自由游走一般。

 

一开始她伸手搭着与田肩膀时对方还是平常的样子，直至发散的妖力快要碰触到与田时，对方忽然向后弹跳躲开。

 

白石轻皱眉头看着和平日截然不同感觉的与田。  
但是，还有哪里不对……

直至她注意到冷漠而没有感情波动的眼眸。与田家应是以杀戮时的疯狂出名的，怎么眼前的人丝毫感受不到那样的基因。而且，好像确实彻彻底底的和平时切断了联系。  
这么说吧，大概不是判若两人，而是真的记不起平时的自己。

 

她机械般的仿佛感受不到痛楚，对刚才新增的伤口眉头都不皱一下，转身就往巷子深处奔跑。  
“啧……”白石丝毫没有放松，紧跟着与田展开了追逐……

 

“哈哈哈”，西野对鬼屋里弹出的鬼怪捧腹，和平时随时断电的样子大相径庭，“好像……蜥蜴来着”。  
无疑是对鬼怪和蜥蜴的双向打击。

“小実，你快来看。”  
面朝天花板仰着脖子的高山碎碎念着“我不看、我不看”，一边闭着眼睛前行。

 

“哎呦”，好在是仰着头的，免得了鼻子免不了脖子，她摸了摸撞疼的脖子，思索着小时候还对此有几分害怕的西野什么时候已经变成了现在完全兴奋的模样。  
她试探性地伸手触碰西野的手，大约是玩得起兴，对方一点儿也不介意反而回握地抓着她的手。

 

起初听说西野和白石的事情时，她以为两人已经进入恋爱阶段了。可是西野总是对自己主动提及这个话题性致缺缺，可能不是想象中那样一回事？  
那么白石波澜不惊的眼眸深处不那么明显的炽热温度又该怎么解释呢？

 

白石用妖力钳制着与田，对方仿佛被无形的力量推到墙壁上。  
是不是感受不到疼痛？对方根本连挣扎的举动都没有，白石皱起了眉头思索与田家最强血统的说法。

 

初中那会儿西野认识了与田，她是知道的。  
她的契约者说话软软糯糯的，站在与田旁边却坚定了几分。鼓励着她，揉她的头发，如同一个可靠的、真正的姐姐。

 

“嘶……”与田忽然抬起的手腕擦过白石的脸颊，堪堪躲过还是留下了细长的红痕。看来得更专心才行，冷不防冒出举动的与田无疑是机器般令人费解。

 

最终白石捂着侧腰腹的伤口坐在与田的身上。一场争斗下来她竟然挂彩了好几个部位，脸上的伤口流下的血液至嘴角有腥咸感，额头上冒出的冷汗告诫自己不能在与田面前放松警惕。

 

“你认识七濑姐姐吗？”她开口的第一句话就令白石怔愣了两秒，“身上带着她的气味”。  
“那又怎么样？”白石的手指置于对方的咽喉处。

如果说形同两种人格的话，那么这个人格也知道西野？

 

“你不需要知道这么多”，白石喃喃着，聚集着妖力而变得利器般的手指放在与田的心口，“而我也不需要……”

 

与田家的人一个也不能留下。  
“祐希”，很多次西野带着笑意去唤那人的名字，其实她是有喜欢西野那样的面容表情，哪怕不会这般叫自己吧。

想象着西野，她的手指竟会颤抖到失神，与田波澜不惊的眼眸里倒映着失措的自己，一切都像颠倒过来了。  
我不应该喜欢你的笑容、或是脸、或是身体，应当是对待所属之物一样，摒弃乱七八糟的感情。  
脑海里西野的印像慢慢消失。

当与田的血不断冒出来时，她还是不可避免地皱起了眉头。

 

奇怪，她老觉得谁的视线一直跟随着自己，可是每当抬头时这种感觉又消失了。  
“娜酱，你要坐摩天轮吗？”  
高山以为西野没有听见，正打算重复一遍刚刚的话语。

“摩天轮是和喜欢的人一起坐的……”  
是自言自语？因为对方的视线始终没有指向自己，她觉得西野的心情有点儿低落。

 

“那你有喜欢的人吗？”  
烟花窜上天空，色彩和声音填充着所有空间，高山思索过后还是大声问出了那句话。  
周围的目光零零散散地有些许聚集在她们身上，西野没有照常表现出无措的模样，而是认真地注视着高山。

 

到这里都还是正常的，接下来的画面便是肾上腺素徒然升高的，比今天的娱乐设施还符合奇幻国度的风格。

 

“麻衣……”  
“诶？”  
是在说白石吗？好友忽然捂着心口折下了腰，低着头看不清表情，若不是五颜六色烟花和彩灯给她们脸上罩上同样的光芒，她会看到西野变得苍白的脸。

 

一个从未见过的人不知从哪窜出来的，直到站在她们面前时才被发觉。  
“是不是麻衣羊有危险？”  
“你今天一直跟着我们吗？”  
“是她让我来保护你们。”  
闻言西野撤下了防备的眼神，依旧有些痛苦地喘气。

等等，怎么从刚才开始我就听不懂内容了，高山看着眼前陌生的人，说是色气感和轻佻吧，偏偏眼神闪亮得很是真挚。  
她的情绪从焦虑到担心又转变为焦躁。

 

“你是说学姐有危险吗？”西野扯着陌生人的衣角，按压着疼痛的心口，目光却是自己从未见过的坚定。  
“你应该能感受得到吧，我现在要去找她。”  
“等等，我也去”，对方往前跑时发现西野并没有松开她的衣服，“我能感受得到她的方位”。  
“你还好吧？”  
“没关系。”

 

“抱歉，小実，没能好好陪你。”  
比起这个的话，她觉得西野仿佛徒然变得成熟和坚定，是最近吗？还是说，自己没留意的时候……

 

“真的是这个方位吗？”  
“不会有错……可是……”  
跟随着西野感应到的方位，最后抵达的居然是白石家。  
那个人倚靠着玄关的墙壁坐在地上，像是刚刚在迪士尼乐园里看到的安静沉睡的精灵一样。西野“啪”地打开开关才发现白石并没有睡觉，而是一声不吭地坐在地上。

“学姐……？”  
“麻衣羊你还好吧？”

 

“美彩，你来啦……还有七濑也来了……”  
冷汗布满了她的额头，但白石还是语气轻巧得仿佛不关己事，只是带了颤音，抬着下巴的角度都还是一如往常的高傲。西野看到了她侧腰腹的伤口还在往外流血，脸上有细长的伤痕从眉头旁边延续到额角，身上大抵不止这些伤口吧。

真令人窝火，这个人。

 

10

卫藤动作熟练地给白石上药，西野可以想象曾经有过很多次类似的行为。她坐在侧边的沙发，抱着膝盖不言不语。

“麻衣羊，我先走了。”  
“谢谢卫藤桑”，白石挑起眉毛看着方才一直沉默的西野忽然开口，还要送卫藤到门口。

 

她抬了抬手臂活动，相当一段时间没有受过这种程度的伤，但是，受伤的感觉不陌生。  
直至西野不知何时站在自己面前遮挡了光线，脸上的表情平静到令人打了个寒颤。

 

“不会很疼的”，白石看着对方非要往她脸上贴图案奇奇怪怪的创口贴，表现出一百二十分的拒绝，“而且以我的自愈能力来说一两天就好了”。

 

“不过学姐说契约者在身边的话就能好得更快？”她手上动作没有停止地试图往白石好看的脸上贴膏药。  
“嗯，如果是细小的创口其实七濑触碰一下就好”，所以你不要再拿着奇奇怪怪的东西靠近我了……

 

“这样……”西野认真思考的当下总算能松一口气了。  
对方的手划过她的脸颊……旁边？揽住脖子的动作尚未被消化，西野便将她轻轻拽往自己的方向，轻柔的触感扫过眉毛边上的细小伤痕。  
首先，脸上的伤口就数这个红痕最刺眼，西野愤愤不平。

 

伤口愈合的瘙痒感升腾起奇妙的热度，白石如同冰雪一样常年没什么表情的脸覆上谈谈的粉色，虽然不那么明显——西野眨了眨眼睛，把一开始不满化作的捉弄和现下不知如何形容的心情都好好隐藏了。

 

落在掌心的吻是轻薄的羽毛，牵引起的心跳却如鼓点一般。酥麻的感觉从手心一直荡漾到心上，那些所谓文艺描写的心情她忽然有了大概的体会，“心尖颤抖”之类的。  
仍保持着蹲着的姿势，西野抬头瞄她：“这样……就会好吗？”  
“七濑……”她好不容易吞下积压回喉咙的闷哼，“没那么小的伤口不会马上好的”。

 

这番话说得怎么好像没有什么底气？她已经习惯伤口留在自己身上，面对西野湿漉漉的眼神反倒逃避似的躲开。

 

西野皱着鼻子“哼哼”了两声便钻到了她的怀里。白石很少能体会到被人牵制的感受，她不太喜欢这样，却又莫名无法抗拒。  
她想到了与田，想到了家族，无论如何理智的警戒线告诉她都该离西野远一点。可是八爪鱼一样缠绕着她的人不但在肢体接触上紧密无间，更是塞得心里密不透风。

 

“学姐……”  
“嗯？”  
“不要再受伤了。”

是无法答应的事，她不但会受伤，甚至交付性命的准备也是自小就有的。闭着眼睛陷入的是无边的黑暗和沉默。  
“好哦”，发出声音的是自己吗？为什么温柔到难以置信，她托着西野为了使对方不那么妥帖的姿势不滑落下去，

 

不是什么欲望或者目的，在此刻，她单纯地，只是想对西野说温柔的话，想要吻西野。  
但是，这是不行的。  
不管是嗡鸣的心跳，或是柔软的情绪，还是发自内心想要亲吻西野的心情。

束缚你，拥有你。  
便是全部了。

 

与田留下的伤口不那么深，却仿佛永远好不了，几天了未见好转更不要说愈合。  
拗不过西野强硬要求她留在家里，只得在心里默默对着生田道歉了。

 

“我回来了”，西野“哒哒哒”的脚步声在看到白石睡在沙发上时转为无声的行走。  
睡得不安稳的人蹙起眉头，脸上留着细密的汗水，是噩梦吗？还是伤口又疼了？  
如果不是对方苍白的脸色和偶尔按压着腹部的动作，总是一声不吭的人会让人觉得压根没有受伤。

 

她低头观察着白石，垂落的头发有几缕和对方的贴合在一起，分不清是谁的。  
“啪”，忽然被钳制的手腕的疼痛感令西野忍不住哼叫了一声，白石朦朦胧胧的眼神清明之后也没有放开，只是松了些力度。

 

金色瞳孔闪烁着看到猎物时的眼神，她有一点点害怕着不一样的白石，呼唤的声音也只是投入水里的石子。  
“七濑……”压抑的声音述说着渴求，她弓着身子抵着对方的脖子用牙齿轻咬。

 

理智上西野只能按压着沙发撑起一点距离，以免碰到身下人的伤口。  
但是白石的呼吸声是那么浓重，舔舐啃咬锁骨的动作能听到水声的羞耻感愈发使得身体发软发烫。她觉得手臂和沙发都像棉花一样软绵绵的，拉开的一点距离也随着摇摇晃晃的手腕归零。

 

坚硬的牙齿和柔软的耳垂相接触，这样略微疼痛的感受尚可以忍耐，舌尖扫过耳廓的刺激感令她按捺不住发出了“啊”的轻呼。  
白石凑近了她的嘴角，干脆闭上眼睛之后满世界只有呼吸声。

 

“呼……”碰到伤口还是忍不住闷哼了一声，白石停下了动作只用头抵在西野的锁骨上，似是尽力忍耐着什么。

最终她抬头时已经恢复了冷静的神态，甚至记得扣上了刚刚解开西野的第一个纽扣——虽然花了点工夫。

 

她其实不排斥，她想这么说。  
白石自然是隐藏了很多的事情，也许有远超过自己想象的，或者是伪装的一面。  
但是……

“对不起，我去倒杯热水”，白石摇晃的身子有点脆弱而孤单，“我有一点儿累了”。  
她应该是等待白石示弱的语句好久了，其实对方不是那么温柔的人吧，却像是一直极力伪装着什么。

 

“麻衣”，第一次被西野呼唤名字的人动作一滞，她的契约者从背后拥住了她，“我在”。  
所以不要露出一副什么时候就会消失不见的表情。  
比起抓心挠肺的疼痛和渴求，更难以忍受的是被西野从背后的拥抱这件事。

 

糟糕，总算体会到进退两难的士兵的心情……  
拥抱持续了很久，直至她紧绷的双腿发麻、再一次从心底敲响了警钟。“七濑，在学校还是要叫学姐”，白石最后说。

 

雨声在夜里渐渐变大，西野从睡梦中迷迷糊糊地醒来，活动双手时受到了牵制。  
近几天白石总是抓着她的手睡觉，也并没有再靠近一分。  
她试着移动身子，受到牵制的白石随着手臂位置轻微挪动而嘀嘀咕咕，像小孩子的呓语一样，西野好笑地停止了靠近。

 

手臂长时间保持同样的姿势变得麻痹，夏季掌心很容易生出湿意，她和白石隔着几十公分的距离牵手。  
十指相扣的姿势缠绵而温热，哪怕没有拥抱，哪怕没有接吻。

“你到底是怎么想的呢？”她用另一只手的手指轻点着对方的心口，轻轻念叨着。  
那人既不愿意过分靠近她，也不会放开她……

 

说起来，她已经好几天没见到与田了吧。西野轻轻地从床上爬起来，边走边扣上校服衬衫的纽扣，手机里和与田的联络还是十多天前，是因为长大了些就不爱粘着自己了？  
捏着配套的针织衫犹豫几秒，打算扔到书包里。太热了，学校严谨的规章制度包括校服都一板一眼的。

 

生田就显得灵动了许多，总觉得和学校的风格十分迥异。她踏着“笃笃笃”的脚步声路过西野时从后方拥抱了一下，尔后催促起她加快速度。

“噢”，西野应着，把挪步改为脚抬离地面的步伐，以便跟上生田。

 

总归是日常吧，学校里的生活。  
其实她是喜欢平淡的，倒不如说渴求着。  
她扭头看了一会儿窗外上体育课的班级，低头用生田的方法偷偷睡觉，或者偶尔会思考家里的白石正在做什么，一切一切的平静都像是等待着被打破。

 

她拒绝了白石接送自己的要求，与此对应的、卫藤会在校门口等待着接她，是她这几天逐渐习惯的事情。

 

“哒哒哒哒”，除了生田还有谁会在校园奔跑发出喧闹而活力的声音？  
“西野桑，我有事情要跟你说。”  
西野看到不知不觉已经和自己身高相当的久保，捏了捏拳头，慌乱又强迫自己冷静下来的样子。她为什么特地从初中部跑来了？而一直形影不离的与田却没有站在她旁边。

“怎么了，史绪里？”  
她也开始，随着久保急促的呼吸节奏变得有些紧张。

 

11

与田失踪了，久保说。

一开始是连续几天的请假，她路过与田家的门口，那里的庭院无论看多少次都大到吓人。  
久保自然还是同之前一样不想进去的，曾经多少次提出的要求都被发小委婉地拒绝或者转移话题。

 

“我家有妖怪的，史绪里怕不怕？”小的时候与田把久保吓得哭成一团，事后安慰了十几遍才和好。

“我不想带你去。”  
年龄增长一些依旧小个子的人见到在门口等待自己的久保时偶尔会呈现很疲惫的神态。  
久保只知道与田家规森严、训练程度之严格令自己不止一次撞见她偷偷用手背抹着眼泪。

 

瞄了一眼里面似乎有些乱哄哄的景象，不复平日的庄严和井井有条——很多人忙忙碌碌的，却不知道在干什么。门口似乎是新来的司机，把车停在那靠着车窗休憩偷懒那么一会儿。

然后久保便听到了他和门卫的抱怨。  
“大人们脾性越来越刻薄了。”  
“我整天都开着车被驱使来驱使去的。”  
“最近几天都乱套了，也不知道在忙什么……”  
一向家规森严的与田家，司机连拉扯领口的动作都做得小心翼翼，连带着环视了下四周。

“诶，你不知道吗？”门口依旧是肃穆沉重的装饰为主，庭院里此刻忙成一团，没有人注意到他们，“小姐失踪好几天了”。  
他的音量没有压低，因此飘到了还在犹豫这次要不要进门的久保耳朵里……

 

西野忘记了是如何同久保告别，作为前辈有没有安慰了对方呢？尔后又是怎样浑浑噩噩地被卫藤接送回家。

 

“七濑，怎么了，是不是外面太热？”  
白石朝她伸出了手，指尖触碰到湿答答的刘海和额头却是满手的冰冷。  
西野才如梦初醒般后退了一步，连自己都难以解读的动作，大概只是条件反射。

 

对方不动声色地收回了手，用既不过分亲密同时不疏远的动作拍了拍她的肩膀：“累了的话就去休息吧。”  
西野摇了摇头，又轻微幅度地点了点头。

 

晃过白石身边时脑子里忽然浮现出一个场景，过于真实到令人恍惚——  
“……趁机对与田家族进行清理。”  
“所以与田家小女儿也不能放过吗？”  
“当然。”

 

如同被浇灌了一桶冷水，并不是起初就冰冷彻骨的，直至慢慢抽干、由衣服浸入四肢。  
她在夏天的晚上感到了真真实实的冷意。

 

并排躺在床上的时候，她闭着眼睛假寐，或者说是单纯没睡着，过了很久白石来拉着她的手。  
像是确认她睡着了才会进行的行为一般，而自己只剩下强烈的动摇，理由是和前几天不一样的。

 

世界并不是非黑即白的。  
十岁的西野第一次喜欢上动画里的反派角色，偷偷担心别人投向她的目光是否会染上异样，纠结到晚上捂着被子思考的程度。  
后来她才知道，喜欢是无关那么多条条框框的，是因为你有一瞬间令我心动或者是串联起那么多心动的片段，仅此而已。

白石自然不是单纯可以用好坏去界定的，不如说她正是最难以界定的那类人，仿佛永远无法揭开隐藏着真实的幕布。  
这都不要紧，虽然我从来没有同你说过，其实不是纯白无暇的也无妨。

可是，为什么偏偏是与田呢？

 

入夜后白石再无平日的防备，睡颜安安静静的、闭着眼睛凹陷处有青色的印子，整个人看起来比白天柔弱了许多。  
西野反反复复犹豫着把手抽回来、从这个地方出去。

禁锢她的，到底是什么呢？

 

周末的早晨，酸涩的眼皮沉重地粘连在一起，她花费了很大的工夫才睁开。

“七濑，早上想吃什么？”  
像是一切平和的早晨，白石不知是刚刚起床还是已经看着自己好一会儿了。  
不用穿校服的时候，西野更倾向于休闲的装扮，T恤套在身上之后相应的牵扯起几根翘起的头发。

“什么都可以”，一开口才发现声音哑得厉害，喉咙深处的瘙痒无论如何都无法用轻咳消除。  
“嗯”，她扭头看白石时对方似乎将要进行什么动作、停止行为的手指不自然地蜷曲，“吃完出去逛一下吧”。  
西野回以视线时，只看到了对方起身途中的下颚线条。

 

她和白石靠得有一些近，晃动手臂时老有下一秒就要触碰或者牵手的错觉。

如果有适合说这句话的场景，至少不该是饭后散步的时候。  
西野多少次回想起都觉得些许的好笑、过后是满心都塞得没有喘气的位置。

 

“你走吧。”  
就算没有契约者又有什么关系，距离目标已经那么近了，她闭上眼睛的时候就可以触碰到。  
“七濑其实不是一直想要回家吗？”

白石过分平淡的口吻就像在说“中午吃什么呢”、“我们一会儿去哪逛”，充满了恍恍惚惚的不真实感。  
喉咙里痒腻的感受又重新回来了，并且更甚地让西野开口就是几声不轻不重的咳嗽。

 

白石的一切行为都来源于自负。  
包括对自己感情的控制，包括当年放任西野认识与田，可那又有什么关系呢？  
这个世界上绝大多数事项都是与自己无关的，牵连上关系只要去篡改就行了，没什么大不了的。

 

“嗯”，西野踏出几步之后想，不要回头。  
你不能去看她，也不要听她说什么，这样就不必在真假虚实之间被混淆视听。

 

白石的伤口近日开始好转，脸色依旧苍白到透明，锁骨周围的凹陷更突出描画着其优美的弧度——可是不是拥有饱满生命力的美，例如开出最好看的花朵就要凋零在下一阵风里。

 

“麻衣”，西野走出的几步距离又迅速被自己追回，“你有什么要对我说的话吗？”  
柔软的、翘起来的头发被掌心压了回去，熨贴地趴在头皮。

“没有，你自由啦”，白石眨了眨眼睛，表情甚至是带着几分开心的。要比喻的话就是终于是考试中脱离出的自己、或者解脱了枷锁的人。  
“那……行李我过段时间来拿”，西野的手掌捏成了拳头，没什么指甲触碰到手心的软肉只有毛刺刺的感觉。

 

她无端地觉得，眼前的背影消失，就再也不会闯入她的视线。所以生田所说的讨厌，或者是更进一步的说是恨意也不为过的感情一端在不断滋生、另一端却在慢慢瓦解。

 

“娜酱……”  
方才所想的生田永远可以靠脚步声就让别人辨认出来，她是那么鲜活的人。  
“你怎么在这？”

西野被毛毛细雨濡湿的头发看起来毛茸茸的，生田老觉得对方眼眶湿润得即将要哭泣，但是事实上并没有。

 

“生酱，可以去你家住几天吗？”  
最近逐渐熟稔起来的生田，有着和自己南辕北辙的性格，意外地维持着和多年老友一样舒适的方式相处。  
不知为何会在路上碰到，她只是漫无目的地走着，“踏踏踏”的脚步声极速靠近着，溅起地面的浅浅的水花。

 

因为生田不会问吧。  
因为她什么都不会问。

 

“唔，娜酱要住到什么时候都可以，但是跟麻衣羊吵架了的话，要早点回去啊。”  
西野抓着朋友的袖子，拼命地从喉咙里深呼吸挤出空气。  
“好……”

被生田的伞笼罩着，连温暖的气息也一并环绕在四周。她竟怀念起记忆中似乎有谁替她撑伞，是谁呢？回忆断断续续地连接不上，阻断了进一步的思考。

 

对方的房间是朝阳的，夏天刚进门时往往热得不行，不过很有她的风格不是吗？  
家里倒不十分凌乱，至少比自己想象中的要好，较本人的画作称得上素净了。

 

她的床足够大，索性连“你睡沙发”或者“我睡沙发”这样的讨论都省去了。空调开得吹出“呼呼呼”的冷风，西野把半颗头埋到被子里，就听到一旁传来的声音。

 

“要聊一会儿吗？”生田说。

 

12

 

“七濑姐姐”，与田看到西野之后用手背随意在脸上抹了几把，随后一罐刚买来不久的饮料贴到了她的脸上，表面的水汽模糊了泪痕和水滴的界线。

 

与田积压变形的脸致使西野发出了“嘿嘿”的轻笑，成为驱散她心头燥热的阵风。

 

 

“训练很辛苦？”易拉罐开启瞬间濡湿了手指，西野抿了下残留在手指上的汽水，仰头小口喝着饮料，露出一截脖颈的线条。

“嗯……不，今天是礼仪课”，与田的手指摁在罐口，试图开启时发出“嘭嘭”的响声，然后就被西野接过去打开了。

 

“我又不擅长礼仪……”

“而且我的契约者，七濑姐姐知道吗？就是一个大小姐，我之前见过几次，氛围就像相亲一样……”

 

“祐希可以做到的”，西野眨了眨眼睛，“但是打从心里坚持不想做的事情，不去做也可以”。

“真的可以吗？比如说不跟契约者缔结之类的。”

 

尽管西野大多数时候都软软糯糯的，但顺着她的目光回望，与田看到了星屑一样闪光的东西。

“可以啊。”

有点儿羡慕。

 

 

西野第六次从类似的梦境中醒来，无非是内容大同小异的记得的、或是处于遗忘边缘的和与田之间的日常。这好像是在说，她最近对与田的关注太少、不经意间就失去对方的全部了。

 

看了一眼旁边还捂在被子里睡觉的人，放慢了动作移动到床沿。意识尚且迷迷糊糊的，却已经完全睡不着了。

作为一个死宅的习惯就是早上起不来的话，宁愿放弃早餐选择睡眠。如今住到生田家，不但每天早起，甚至可以连对方的早餐也一并买来。

 

 

西野睡意朦胧、口齿不是特别清晰地点了单从小店里出来。拎着的早点有点烫手，她将袋子换过一只手提，交换间却从指尖滑落。

这当然不是因为早点太烫或者是手上打滑的缘故，熟悉的心跳嗡鸣传递给她的信息是——白石就在附近。

 

 

“你一个人真的可以吗？”

“不如说只有一个人才办得到”，白石的语气淡淡的却很是温柔，回应着卫藤抛来的担忧，“这样的话，与田家就会来了吧”。

她心里滋长着许多疯狂的计划，每一个和自己都脱不了干系，可是表面上还是该死的平静。

是啊，你讨厌白石家的其他人，你说西野只是一枚棋子，最终还是没有将其余任何人卷进来。

 

“美彩，你不用担心，我只需要拖时间等夏目家族同样到达那边就行。”

根据白石的调查，恰好近期在废旧厂区进行生意上秘密交易的夏目家，会派遣大量的人员去进行这项工作。将最近和其结怨的与田家也引到那里。

接下来，会发生什么呢？

 

白石说，我很开心这一天的到来。卫藤顺着她说话时微微张合的嘴唇，看向平静的眼眸，至少你的眼睛不是这么说的。

 

 

在进行这项工作之前，她仔仔细细回想了每一个需要关注的细节、前几日和卫藤的对话，当然回忆唯独略过了西野，因为她已经和计划毫无关系了吧。

 

她给自己穿上了平时其实不太喜欢的正装，好好地把领带打得整整齐齐，提着质地坚硬的行李箱出门了，当然里面除了废纸团空无一物。

出门前，她闭着眼睛思考着什么，仅仅是几秒钟而已，没有人知道她在想什么，也不会有人在意也许就是这么一会儿给平静的水面投下了石子。

 

 

她提着箱子走过繁华的街巷，混在人群里像一个普通人一般，刻意隐藏了周身的气息。

与田家的人也许在下一刻就位于某处盯着她，不，可能现在已经跟着了。

 

你想把别人一网打尽的时候，对方往往也有相同的想法。

白石利用这一点。

 

一个人提着关于重要的妖力的书籍转移，不经意地走漏风声，捏着箱子的手指轻微的颤抖是伪装还是真实的？

总之都增添了真实性的筹码。

况且，最重要的是，以与田家现在的状况，大概是没有过多的思考，巴不得下一刻就置她于死地。

 

彼此之间都是一样的，所以我知道。

 

 

开始走出繁忙的界线，她穿过狭窄的小巷，临近尾端时警惕地左右察探情况。

 

废旧的厂区蒙着厚重的灰尘。格外白皙的皮肤和黑色的长发都被划出纯粹黑和白的世界，整个人灰蒙蒙的。

推开废弃仓库的大门，白石剧烈地咳嗽着，这倒不是装的，真的是难以想象的残破感。

敏锐地捕捉了身后响起的脚步声，太急了吧，而她也难以抑制翘起的嘴角。

 

 

白石今天总是有些心神不定，因为西野的气息时而接近时而远离，有那个人就在附近的错觉，但又无法完全分神去检验虚实。

在即将失去负担和将来的情况下，她想她是该承认了，分开短短数日，自己有多么想念对方……

 

 

“你的接头人呢？”

当与田家的人闯入仓库时，看到的是白石笃定地把行李箱当做椅子使用，甚至姿势有一点儿优雅。

原来是打算直接抢吗？倒是没料到如此直截了当的方式。

比如说从背后偷袭、或者接头的时候趁机抢夺，看来对方更在意她的性命。

 

“她一会儿会到”，嘴角挂起轻蔑的笑容彻底惹怒了与田家的人，仿佛敌众我寡的人不是白石一般，“你们就这么急吗？”

 

“对啊，急着想让你这张嘴闭上。”长辈级别的也来了，看来今天的买卖只赚不亏。空间里大约有十来人，当然没有与田血统的仆人肯定是不会来送死的，剩余的可能守在门口。

 

 

白石踏在墙壁上，如同行走在平地上失去了重力的禁锢。对方没有多余的话语便发起攻击，试探性地发散出妖力，更多的人还处于观望的状态，用一个词说就是——暗潮涌动……

 

沿路进入的厂区大抵是废弃了很久，已经长出的树木以东倒西歪的姿势疯狂向四面八方生长，是不受拘束的缘故。西野咬了咬下唇，颤抖着步伐有些不稳，想到了几天前生田所说的话——

 

 

“哇，你没有带伞，衣服怎么是干的？”

夏天总是无端下起了雨。

白石躺在河堤边上的草地上睡觉，生田低头时雨水顺着头发和脸颊上滚落，这使得本来闭着眼睛的人眼皮动了动。

无端被人打扰了午睡，饶是很少有情绪波动的人也有几分不耐，尽管太阳已经向西爬行不是适合午睡的时间。

 

“生田同学”，她瞄了一眼对方手里半湿的作业本封面，“这个时间是逃课吗？”

“哈？你不也是。”

“我只是提前处理好了学生会的事务，休息一下。”

初中的白石就已经学会面不改色地说瞎话，并且指望对方赶紧从自己面前夹着尾巴逃走。

 

“你不要靠过来了”，她抬手阻拦了过近距离的人。

这个人是怎么回事？

逃课被学生会长抓了个正着，没有计较的情况下依旧待在那不后退也不离开。

 

白石思索了一下，干脆自己起身离开得了，却被对方拖住了手肘，对上无比明亮的眼睛。很久没有和人进行如此亲密接触一瞬间令她晃神。

“虽然不知道怎么回事，你可以顺路带一下我吗？我家就在附近。”

 

 

所以，后来她送你回家了吗？西野适时插入话题表达了好奇心。

 

“娜酱觉得呢？”她总是比较口不对心的，既没有学妹们想象得那么完美，又不是同有时候表现出的那般坚硬。

生田十分笃定，初遇时的白石并没有戴着一贯人前伪装的完美面具，真实的面貌不那么惹人喜欢，其实也并不讨厌吧。

 

“你要听我说说关于麻衣羊的事情吗？”

“刚刚的不是？”西野有点跟不上对方天马行空的叙述方式。

“我要说的是，关于你和她之间的事情。”

 

 

她骗的最多的人是自己。

13

你知道有一种人很少有弱点，把自己包裹得密不透风。  
但是一旦喜欢上别人就会成为全部的弱点。

 

“某天麻衣羊跑来跟我说她找到契约者了，看起来有点儿开心和小得意。”  
她说终于可以完成复仇了，明明絮絮叨叨的多半是你的事情。

 

那之后，是很长一段时间心不在焉的状态，悄悄跟你说，她那段时间处理学生会文件的速度比我慢诶。  
“我说你干嘛不再去找呢，你知道她说什么吗？没事情为什么要找，等契约成立之后该是她的自然会是她的。”

她那时候的表情，明明是说着否认的话，嘴角翘起的笑容被阳光镀上了最柔软的色彩。跟平时一板一眼的样子完全不一样，比较像校园里递情书给喜欢的人的少男少女们。生田举了很多例子，停下来询问西野是否明白。

“搞得我都有点儿喜欢上啦。  
啊，这个当然是骗你的。”

 

其实白石偶尔会去见西野。  
单方面的。  
会把跟生田讨论的话题引向和她相关的内容。  
不自觉的情况下。

 

比如西野小学毕业那天为了高山哭了，这是说得最多的一件事。  
比如西野看着一把摔倒在自己面前的与田足足笑了一分钟因而认识了对方。  
又比如西野凑巧地升上了和她们同一所高中……

“搞得我都认识你啦”，生田皱着鼻子，看似一万分的不耐。

 

如果这都不是喜欢。  
不，可能暗恋更贴切一些。  
生田翘起的嘴角是心知肚明的调侃意味。

骗人……

 

白石额角的血液混合着汗水渗出，致使刺痛感一阵一阵的。  
刚刚对手在墙壁上合力打出凹陷的深坑，光是看纹路都不是闹着玩的。

她捂着之前留在腰腹的伤口，和抢夺走箱子而暂时停下凌厉攻击的人对峙。

 

“根本没有什么书籍，这家伙是骗人的！”  
“是啊，你们现在要逃吗？不然就落入我的陷阱了”，伴随着剧烈的胸腔起伏，她嘻嘻地笑着，总让人觉得背后有更多的筹码。

“就一个人，难道还会怕她？”  
“也许有更多的人埋伏呢……”  
“有人的话早就出来了，会放任自己家小姐这么惨？”  
家族中辈分资历高的还在讨论，年轻的几个站在前方警惕着她。

 

所以说真的蠢得可以。  
像刚才那样不分由说继续进攻的话，也许自己已经没有喘息的机会了。  
说是狼狈不为过，还是尽量避开要害留下过深的伤口了。

 

总算是商量好了吧，从稍显混乱的状态中脱离与田家的人带着比方才更浓厚的杀意。  
在空气中无形无色的妖力只能凭借自己感知。尽可能避开了凶恶的、不被捕捉，剩下的擦过她过分白皙的皮肤，留下细小的伤痕也是无比的刺眼。

 

西野一边感知着白石的方位，一边开始奔跑在扬着沙尘的路上。  
中途偶尔会忽然失去对方和对方的感应，她踉跄着几乎跌倒。停下来等待的时间作为难捱，是未知的煎熬。

 

“啊……”与田家站在最前面的那个，发出了惨叫声捂着脑袋在地上打滚。  
一味逃跑和躲避可不够，偶尔需要主动出击。

果不其然其他人的动作因此略微迟疑了。白石的妖力比他们想象的更甚。  
她到底是用了什么方法才达到或者说是超出最大预想的能力范围。

 

血液凝固在额角和眼皮上的滋味很不好受，空气中分布着腥甜的气味。激烈的攻击下她只能不断躲闪，连一刻的分心都是不可以的。  
其实她已经完全不能用游刃有余来形容了，相反的、陷入了苦战。

 

“嘭嘭嘭”，迅速凹陷下去形成了一整排不平整的墙壁，她身上也开始留下深深浅浅的伤口。  
血液流失难免会造成眩晕感，这可不妙……

 

最多只需要8分钟，夏目家的人就会来。消息的来源是隐蔽的，潜伏在对方家族中的亲信好不容易等待到的机密。  
夏目家的人不知道消息的泄露，与田家的人更无从得知。

 

“可算是抓住你了”，头发胡子都花白的老家伙用他喑哑难听的声线敲响他自以为宣告对方死亡的钟声。

他没有料到白石在这样的情况下还能做出迅速的反应，尽管身体被笔直抛到空旷仓库过高的天花板上，砸出一个凹陷的坑。  
她还是调用了部分妖力作为缓冲。

 

从上方掉落的时候又遭遇了攻击吗？  
她意识模糊、四肢冰冷的宛若溺水的人，不断地坠落……  
好冷。

 

生田从床上醒来的时候，揉了揉发痛的脑壳，昨天和西野一起看电视剧到半夜，对方是怎么做到大半夜睡觉还起那么早的呢。  
起身绕了一圈都没看到人影，生田一屁股坐在沙发上。

不会一声不吭地就走了吧？好歹最后买个早餐或者午餐啊。  
算了，如果是和好了的话，这一笔要算到白石头上，趁机好好敲诈她一波。

 

白石躺在冰冷而肮脏的水泥地上，滴滴答答的是血液流失的声音。如果自愈的速度跟不上血流出的速度，会不会死呢？  
她曾经想象过无数次类似的场景，悄悄的在冷冰冰的地方流逝生命，是最符合她的。

 

方才从上方坠落时，鬼使神差地使用了空间转移，连自己也不明白到了厂区的哪个位置。  
与田家会追踪来吗？  
为什么会从即将完成的计划中脱逃？

推门的声音大概会给她答案。

 

“七濑……”  
她似乎是黏连在一起的眼皮，就算费力也看不见来人，耳边尽是嗡嗡作响，吵死了……  
但是那个人一定是西野，她听不见脚步声，她看不见来人的样子，心跳声却会告诉自己。

 

白石躺在地上平静极了，脸上染红源自于额角的伤口。身体和手脚还在不断冒出血液的伤口又有多深呢？  
如果不是因为疼痛出于身体机理地颤抖，西野甚至会以为这个人已经失去了生命。

西野似乎是蹲在自己旁边了，没有伸手触碰大概是忌惮伤口，因为她开始逐渐能听到对方的呼吸声。

 

“放心吧……”喉咙里甘甜的味道并不那么舒服，堵塞着剥夺了说更多长句子的力气，“七濑在的话，我暂时就死不了啦……”

 

“那你还会去杀祐希吗？”  
“嗯，当然……”  
说完她才反应过来，西野怎么就默认与田还活着。  
“骗人……你明明就根本没办法杀她！”

 

白石试图从混沌的意识中挣脱，费力地睁开了一点血液凝固粘住的眼皮。  
模糊的、满世界都是猩红的视线无法看清时而交叠时而分散的人影，西野是在哭吗，还是在生气呢？

 

“为什么？”  
“因为我。”  
白石的笑声也是软弱无力的，咳咳地挤出了肺里充盈的空气，终于让说话声流畅了些。  
“西野同学可真是…自恋啊。”

“白石麻衣才是世界上第一的，偏执、傲慢、混蛋！”

如果要比拼骂人的话，她现在可没什么力气，光是气焰上就被削去了一大截。

 

她费力地咳嗽，身体弓起又落下，然后落入了西野颤抖着的怀抱。手臂贴着地面尝试抬起但是没有成功，看起来像是痉挛一般。于是她放弃了，只能任由对方单方面地拥抱着她。

 

“太危险了……七濑跑到这里什么的”，白石埋在西野肩膀上致使发出的声音闷闷的，花费了好久才说出完整的句子。

“你连死都不怕，难道我会怕这个？”  
她看不见西野的表情，无从得知对方是否还在生气，可是声音还是含着砂糖一样绵绵的。

 

“不啊”，气管里呛着呼不出的空气，挤压着发声的位置，一开口就痛得厉害。但她觉得一定是有必要说出口的话：“现在开始，我害怕了……”

我害怕了。  
只要再坚持几分钟，夏目家的人就会来，她从上方坠落，四肢逐渐变得冰冷不受控制，忽然害怕起了名为死亡的东西。  
只不过是想到了西野。

 

仅仅是几分钟了，只要再坚持几分钟，已经为之忍耐了十几年的人生对比几分钟而已。  
在残留可以使用空间转移余力的情况下，是最后的选择机会。留下来继续周旋，还是使用空间转移。  
这样的选择题放在过去根本没有价值，如今她却选择了最荒谬的答案。

 

西野没有说话，将她抱得更紧密，丝毫没有留下喘气的机会。啊刚刚顾虑她伤口的人是谁呢？但是只要是西野施加的，她终于承认，都可以欣然接受吧。  
对方可不是什么温顺的兔子，白石再一次确认，倔强到她都要害怕了。

 

是你让我畏惧死亡。

扰乱了迄今为止的人生，所以，要负起责任来吗？

 

14

“还是正式上场时直接演吧”，若月的呼吸越来越近，西野偏头躲过了原本亲吻的戏码。

 

“真的要演那段吗？”樱井扶正了头顶的绿帽，专心投入到一棵树的角色中。  
“当然了，剧本上就是这么写的”，班长厚重的镜片常年处于反光状态。  
“可是剧本不是你写的吗？”  
“就是就是。”

“咳，总之若月同学和西野同学的配对很受欢迎，为了我们班文化祭的演出只能委屈一下你们了。”  
若月“诶”了一声，不太明白配对指的是什么，西野则是莫名地在意起她和白石的……

 

言归正传，即便她们两人的组合颇受欢迎，那为什么自己是男役？西野抖了抖穿在身上略显宽松的男生制服，思索起班长的恶趣味。

 

诚如白石所说，她的自愈速度很快，仅仅几周，除了祐希留下的伤口，不那么深的伤口已经好得七七八八。  
肩膀上当时骨头碎裂，致使她现在右手还完全无法使力。

 

“都说了，暂时不要使用妖力，会增加身体负担。”  
“谁跟你说的，毫无依据”，白石“哼哼”了两声，还是乖乖地任西野替她挤好牙膏，帮忙完成日常的琐屑事务。

白石的左手似乎有些笨拙，这是西野偏头看到对方握着牙刷的动作颤颤巍巍地抖动得出的结论。她掌握不住力道，偶尔会磕碰到自己的牙齿。

 

“怎么了？”  
“嗯嗯，没什么”，西野极力忍住笑意，尾音却呈现上扬趋势，伸手抹去了沾在对方嘴唇上面的“白胡子”。  
她只是觉得，眼前的白石可爱过头了点，几个星期的生活也平静得不真实。

 

白石左手捏着笔，在学生会的文件上签着的名字歪歪斜斜。  
真是耗费心力的活儿啊，学生会长难得进入了想要偷懒的模式。如果针对前段时间甩锅给生田的事情，她大可以说是不得已。  
现在是莫名开始不那么能勉强自己了，白石在房间里泄入的、被切割得零碎的阳光下打了个盹。

 

西野是在楼梯的拐角看到那人的，确切地说，是交谈声。因为她也不知道自己为何就立在原地，从隔了一层楼梯的间隙中偷窥，大概是要用这个词汇的。

白石作为学生会长发言时，声线被拔高几度，中气十足却并不十分清亮。私底下说话声相当细软，钻入耳蜗很是熨贴，难怪连续几年都是学校里最受欢迎的学姐。  
她嘴角噙着笑容，微微低头，保持视线平齐地听眼前的学妹说完一番表白。

 

传闻白石学姐对表白一向不置可否，收下情书之后没有了下文，但总有学生因此觉得还有希望。

西野抓着楼梯的扶手，视线依旧朝上落在白石那。心想是要撞见同样的场面了，以后可以在白石提及高山或者与田时出声反驳。她瘪了瘪嘴，近期对方待在家里时可没少提，没等她反驳时已经轻飘飘地转移了话题。

 

情书已经被塞到白石手里，沉默的空气很是难捱，女学生低头看着鞋尖，甚至企盼对方快些照常说出“谢谢”之类的话语。

“不行哦”，她抬头撞见白石带着笑意的眼神，但目光好像是越过了眼前的人，“我已经有喜欢的人了”。

 

如同一字一句敲击在西野心上的鼓点，捏着扶手的指尖愈发地紧了，心里溢出的五彩斑斓的情绪，无一不柔软。  
即便是知道的事实，其实还是头一次听到从白石口中直接说出。她想，生田所说的、那人提及自己时的神态会不会就是现在这般呢？

 

女孩子大概是没想到回答，呆愣着连说了几声“嗯”，连对象是谁都忘了询问便擦过西野的身边跑走了。  
当西野反应过来，几步楼梯并一步地跑到白石身边时，对方正皱着眉头把情书投递到垃圾桶里。  
所以她满心溢出的感情都被“呜啊，真糟糕这人”的心理活动替代。

 

“要是被学妹们看到，白石学姐的完美形象崩塌了。”  
“只要七濑一个人喜欢就行”，她不知道自己说着没有人会不心动的情话，看到是西野时周身紧绷着的东西都被卸下。

“怎么了？”伸手在被夕阳映照得红彤彤的人面前晃了几下，得到了摇头作为回应，于是她便摆出了等待西野来牵手的姿势。  
手指擦过手背，拇指贴着手心是瘙痒感。  
“回家吧……”

 

文化祭临近了。  
学生会长乐于用几张烤肉券和她副会长的体谅换来一身清闲和对方的焦头烂额。  
虽说心里颇为过意不去，但能轻轻松松地坐在观众席里看表演，换谁都不带心里挣扎的。

 

“沙友理”，随着学生逐渐入座，会场里慢慢安静下来，白石指了指好友咀嚼食物而鼓起的脸颊，“吃东西的声音太响了”。  
闻言松村睁大了眼睛，还是老老实实地依言安静吞咽着。

“麻衣羊变了，你以前不是这样的”，等吃完了剩余的食物，松村装作愤愤不平地玩起了以前“傻瓜情侣”的戏码。  
“我不是我没有”，白石虽然配合着，语气却平铺直叙，目光定然望着前方。

 

欸，原来轮到西野班级了。  
亏她为了观察近日白石周围的安全情况，顺便怀念高中生活，顺便敲诈好友才过来的。

 

西野和若月的配对确实颇受欢迎，每次互动时都能引发会场的起哄声。  
位于她们前方偏左的那块位置爆发出的尖叫声最为密集，仔细一看几个女生手里还举着小小的横幅，过分激动的缘故布条也随着抖动，看不清写的什么。

松村的眉毛抽了抽，想看好友有没有生气，却见白石坐得端正，看得也是十分认真。  
也是，她应该不是那么小器的人。

 

扭头时正巧对上身为女役的若月主动靠近西野，即将在剧中男主人公发呆的情况下吻在“他”的嘴角，然后对方偏头恰好完成亲吻的戏码。  
若月慢慢地走进，原本谈话时保持矜持的距离逐渐缩短，莫名粉红的氛围萦绕着两人。  
近了，更近了……

 

可会场爆发的不是尖叫或者起哄，因为若月莫名其妙地在西野面前完成了一记平地摔。

身为主角的人愣了一下，极力平复嘴角抽搐，然后趁着全场安静的时候把若月扶起来。  
“你啊，关键的时候总是毛毛躁躁的。”  
身为女主的若月适时脸红了——当然是出于自己在全校师生面前摔跤的羞耻感。  
想不到西野同学很有表演天赋，松村不禁咂嘴。

 

虽然由吻戏变成了清水戏码，但西野的扮相意外的清秀，符合当下草食系的口味。  
前方传来的尖叫声不减，松村第二次扭头看白石。

“你老看我干嘛？”  
“你好看”，既然对方都脸不红心不跳的，我又凭什么说谎带喘气的。

 

好不容易平定了一场风波，说实在的，西野方才其实捏了一把冷汗。  
换衣间的门带上时没有发出声响，她疑惑地回头，发现罪魁祸首理直气壮地挤了进来，并且不动声色地锁好了门。

这实在是不知道让人以什么表情去应对，西野觉得好笑又好气。  
“写剧本的人是谁？”  
“班长”，西野转身解着男式制服的纽扣，有些重，穿着不太自在，“你问这个干什么？”  
“当然是需要好好交流一下”，白石挑着眉毛，抿了抿上唇。

 

从初中开始就被同学叫班长，时常被遗忘本名的秋元真夏一连打了好几个喷嚏才止住。  
“不应该啊……天气最热的时候感冒了？”

 

“小气鬼”，西野轻声嘟哝着停下手里的动作，转头对上的却是对方专注的神情，心跳又开始加快了。  
她揽过白石的脖子，轻轻地吻上对方嘴角的痣上，那人呆呆的样子再无刚才的气焰，反应过来后偏转了几公分的距离，恰好是西野的唇。

让对方不易发现心跳喧嚣的方法是——染上同样频率的心跳声。

 

白石探出的舌尖触碰到的是西野略微干燥的嘴唇，于是她沿着唇线慢慢舔舐。  
细微的痒意最为难耐，漏出“嗯”的声响的同时，白石的舌头滑入了她的口腔。

“麻衣……”西野偏头贴着冰冷的墙壁，胸口却燥热十分，她拍了拍正在亲吻她耳背的人，示意对方文化祭还在继续，也可能有人等待使用换衣间。

白石再一次吻上西野的嘴唇，询问声变得模糊。  
算了，如果是亲吻的话，再进行一次也无妨吧。

 

15

盛夏时节过去，天气没有马上凉爽起来，紧揪着夏天的尾巴。

朦朦胧胧中她想翻一个身，碍于旁边的人手搭在腰上的阻力，以及整个人几乎是贴着，白石放弃了调节成更为舒适姿势的打算。  
西野的脑袋不知不觉也已经占用了自己的枕头，她甚至有眨一眨眼睛彼此的睫毛就会触碰的错觉——太近了。

白石一边小心翼翼地将对方的手臂从自己身上移开，一边观察西野是否有醒来的迹象。  
好在只有鼻翼轻轻扇动的人早晨的睡眠质量不是一般的好。

她已经习惯早起，出去逛一圈，有时候不是散步而已。  
回到家时，西野衔着面包穿鞋，正好将手里的面包塞到她手里。放学后，有时是她去西野的教室，多数时候白石需要处理前段日子堆积的文件。  
如此是最近的日常。

“七濑，饭一会儿就烧好了，再玩几局游戏怎么样？”  
西野闻言依旧紧密地贴着白石的背部，隔着衣服呼吸的热气依然萦绕在肩膀，她轻微地抖动了几下。  
说实在的，被环绕着背部的姿势是自己最难以适应的。如同把一切的选择和行动权都交由对方，她还是慢慢地去习惯。

吃完饭后，西野捏着她试图使用妖力的手腕，像是拆穿小孩子恶作剧的表情，“呼呼”地笑着。  
“我来洗吧，麻衣先去洗澡好了。”  
白石将信将疑地点头，再三确认对方在家里偶尔也会帮忙完成洗碗的工作。

热气环绕在周身，即便从浴室出来仍不会迅速消散。  
她吹头发的时候，西野便乖顺地坐在沙发的另一端。

嗯？这反而不对劲吧。  
吹风机被置于一边，白石移动到安安静静坐着的人身边，刚刚水汽遮挡了视线，她也并没有仔细观察西野。  
入目是微粉的脸和红得彻底的耳朵，置于西野面前摇晃的手隔了几秒被对方一把抓住。

“七濑，你喝酒了？”  
用的是疑问的语气，扭头看到茶几上摆放的进口果酒时已经得到笃定的答案。  
大概是当成汽水喝了吧。

“麻衣……”眯起眼睛的契约者狭长的眼尾带着几分媚，倦懒的口吻含着喉咙里滚动的细砂，白石不由自主地定住了身子。  
直至西野撑着沙发背、侧转身体保持半跪的姿势，呈现出居高临下的气势。

她的手臂搭在白石的肩上，刚洗完澡和喝过酒的人皮肤都是一致的燥热。

“麻衣”，她一再重复叫着笼罩在自己阴影下的人的名字，“之前不去迪士尼是在意情侣分手的传闻吗？”  
诶，要问的是这个吗？  
白石从干燥的唇瓣中挤出单音节的字符。

“早上出门是因为祐希的事情？”  
西野对她仍没有完全坦率诸多事项、有所保留的态度感到不满。  
思索着第二天对方是否能记得醉酒后的话的空当，锁骨周围骤然传递了痛感。

并不十分痛，但事出突然还是令她难以抑制喉咙尖的闷哼。  
西野的舌尖开始沿着一排整整齐齐的牙印舔舐。

可以说是缓慢的煎熬了，仿佛用羽毛轻抚着心尖，这样若即若离的碰触还是让她不可避免地染上了热度。

“大骗子！”  
随着西野对她“昵称”愈发增加，是时候该维持下年上者的尊严了，她舔了舔下唇，打算开口以学姐的口吻说教。  
还没等说出口，就被眼前的人堵住了微微张合的嘴唇，不是缓慢而轻巧的吻掠夺着口腔中的空气。  
并不十分尖的虎牙咬着唇瓣留下的也是轻浅的牙印。

喘气带动胸腔的起伏，西野却拍了拍她的肩膀而没有继续。  
“嗯？”  
“去……房间”，开始咬字不清晰的人言简意赅地下达命令。  
喝了酒之后的西野是这么霸道的吗？

白石腹诽着，还是跟随西野去了卧室，当然是自己走的。至于什么公主抱、边走边接吻的偶像剧戏码，不存在的。  
她甚至在西野第三次手指打滑解不开纽扣时自觉主动地剥了自己的睡衣。

像什么呢？  
大概就是乖乖洗干净自己附加剥皮拔毛工序、送上餐桌的火鸡，白石想。

她发现西野格外喜欢细密的吻和不放过任何位置的舔舐。牙齿轻咬过之后，再用舌尖轻缓地扫过。  
对方永远有用不完的耐心似的。

酒的气味不讨自己的欢心，但西野天生自带的香味掺合着致使她有点晕头转向的。

西野再次俯身和她接吻，舌尖钻入口腔使得白石轻哼出声。这些时日她也发现了，对方很喜欢接吻，每次都会从喉咙里发出轻轻的哼声，偶尔会主动环绕着她的脖子要求再进行一次。

抬起手腕时，她们之间缠绕的红线再次浮现。随着西野的拉扯动作白石的手腕也被牵连着无法动弹。  
“这样麻衣就逃不了了”，微醺的人不知道自己同样捆绑在内，做着可以说是傻乎乎的举动。然后西野的吻就落在她的指尖，轻轻浅浅的都是酥麻的感受。

她不自觉屈起的腿被对方一手握着，心灵感应被用在这个方面着实有点羞耻。

西野的指尖略微迟疑地划过平时没有机会看到的、白石身上已经愈合得差不多的伤口，留下的疤痕随着奇异的热度恢复到白皙的皮肤。  
而身下的人喘息得更厉害了，吟叫出细碎的呻吟夹带着鼻音。

被手指勾下的内裤边缘依然有部分紧贴着皮肤，西野伸入的手指进行若有若无的触碰，却仿佛支配了她全身上下的触觉。每一下接触都有可能让喉咙深出的呻吟从牙关滑出。

“七濑……”她呼呼喘着气，表面上仍是一派平静，试图缓和一下西野方才看到她伤口时眼眶湿润的低气压，“就这么喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢”，直视她眼睛的人全然是坦坦荡荡的真挚语气，白石一瞬间感到热气从脖子爬到脸上，白皙的皮肤有从粉红过渡到红色的趋势。

什么叫作茧自缚？  
这就是。

久保再一次环顾四周，山下家的庭院环境十分清幽，而跪坐在地上用工具碾转着茶碗的山下、所进行的动作也和环境完全契合。  
仿佛这般的环境就是配合着大小姐的茶道而生。

对方本不是如此严肃的人。曾经和与田一道见过几次面的人谈吐很是自然随和。  
大抵是所进行的举动使得她摆出与之相衬的态度。

将茶碗推至久保面前时，山下才缓缓开口。  
“史绪里，有什么事情吗？”

“祐希失踪了”，山下回国仅仅隔了一天，对方就匆匆忙忙来找，必定是发生了什么事情。尽管如此，她还是不可避免地因为太过冲击性的事实紧皱眉头。

“所以我希望美月跟我一起找……如果可以的话，到时候就签订契约吧。”

“不询问下祐希的意见真的好吗？”  
“如果是同与田家一贯失去理智的情况下签订契约，真的不会反噬吗？”  
“还有，你……”

在山下一连串的话语中，久保的脸色越来越苍白，最后呈现近似病态的颜色时，她适时地停顿了。那句“你”的后文迟迟没有说出口，但彼此之间都是心知肚明的。

片刻之后，山下松动了口气，不轻不重的叹气徘徊在久保的耳朵里。  
“那好吧，就按照史绪里说的……”

西野是在第二天接近中午的时刻才醒来的。  
背着她露出光洁圆润的肩头的白石想必也是刚起床不久。

同许许多多醉酒的人一样，她努力回想仍是一片空白。所以放弃了自己获取答案，转而打算从白石身上入手。

白石抬着手臂穿衣服的时候动作依然和平常一样，看不出端倪。  
她的目光下移，滑过对方白皙的后颈、形状优美的蝴蝶骨和背部的线条，落在腰腹部的时候，发觉了一排暗红的痕迹，然后被滑下的衣服遮盖。

对方似是发现了她的视线，转身朝西野走来的脚步却不十分稳，临近床铺时甚至软了一下。

“麻衣怎么没有叫我起床？”  
缩在被子里憋得脸红的西野总算探头出来了。  
“今天是周末啊”，白石的态度倒是怎么平淡怎么自然就怎么来，仿佛两个人的立场倒转。

西野再一次将自己缩回了被子，身上压着一股重量更是半点无法动弹。  
她听到对方极轻的笑声，白石隔着被子给了她一个早安吻。

“早餐要吃什么？”

 

16

 

西野发现，最近白石的眼睛有点红，只是偶尔会有。

是由于那人近期处理文件又过于疲惫吧，也不知道关于与田的事情参与了多少。

 

她雷打不动的晚起作息被迫提前，在白石试图挪开她手臂时，装作刚刚被吵醒，缠绕得更为紧密。

 

“再睡一会儿”，她知道对方无法抵抗自己拖长尾音的撒娇。

“那好吧，再睡十分钟？”，无可奈何的语调中含着几分笑意，于是她把白石抱得更紧了，柔软的发丝蹭着那人的下巴。

“半小时……”

 

这样的日子，无论是多久都可以吧，或者是延续到永远。

 

 

久保则开始跟山下商量是否提早签订契约，便能获取与田的方位。因为契约本就是单方面可以订下，或者单向解除的。

 

“我还是想知道祐希的意愿”，山下拧着眉头看起来更加不友善了，实际上这位名门家的大小姐是颇为随和的人。

“契约迟早要结成的吧？”

 

 

和山下相反，久保蹙着眉头的样子则十分惹人怜爱，似是天生招致人们过多宠爱的下垂眼弧度更深了。

 

拒绝久保的请求一定会被无条件套上罪人的名号。

山下想到了与田曾经的话。

那时候她们两个刚刚摆脱苦闷的、如同相亲一样的条条框框。误会解除之后，年龄相仿的两个内在都并不怎么大小姐的人迅速成为了朋友。

 

 

与田说，自己并不想继承这样的血统，但随着年龄的增长开始慢慢接受。

那么山下可以说是向来顺从家里的安排。

 

“祐希，你喜欢我吗？喜欢的话我们就签订契约吧。”

“诶，美月明明连不喜欢做的事情都能做到”，与田皱着一张脸指了指自己，“我就做不到”。

 

 

“这件事情上，我想听取你的意见。”

“是嘛，那美月喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢”，山下嬉皮笑脸地说。

“山下美月你可真是油腻”，她们两个之间相互说喜欢是日常，与田伸手掐了一把对方此时装作严肃的脸。

山下反手一记双手捏脸，丝毫没有手下留情：“腻不死你。”

 

真是怎么幼稚怎么来。

她们早已推翻了当初类似相亲的见面和对彼此的第一印象。

 

 

“说起来”，生田的话语成功吸引了白石的注意力，她把碎发别到耳朵后面，等待后文，“最近对娜酱表白的男生好像很多，还有个人后援会、cp后缓会之类的”。

她还在滔滔不绝地介绍各种热门冷门组合，许久发现白石一直没有回话。

 

不应该逞一时口快才是，生田飞速思考着对方会呛她什么话，或者至少也要将此时堆在面前的文件分一叠给自己。

 

 

处理文件时，白石的刘海惯常被夹子别了起来。本来就稳固的发型更是岿然不动，她还是不时用手指无意义地拨弄刘海。

生田站起来时才发现，对方的表情是有一点苦恼，而并非烦躁，莫非她是在认真地纠结。

 

“那应该怎么办？”

生田一只脚迈出房间，闻言顿了一下，然后迅速地、没有犹豫地朝着教室的方向奔去。

“自己想——”

 

谈恋爱的女孩子真可怕。

无一例外。

 

 

西野正在和高山讲话，准确地说是好友一个人叽叽歪歪地说个不停，她撑着脑袋，不知道是由于困意还是附和地不住点头。

教室前端的广播发出了“滋滋”的机械干扰声，尔后作为学生会长的白石的声音出现，隔了一层介质传播的声音总是有一种不真实感。

 

 

西野不动声色地将注意力分散到广播上，尽管无外乎是对之前文化祭的总结之类的。例行公事致使那人的语调更加没有波澜，可以说就是机械了。

 

“还有一点……”

嗯？嗯嗯嗯，西野的困意又开始袭来，下巴支在桌子上。

 

 

“由于校园里近期应援会活动过于频繁，学生会决定介入管理，希望各位同学以学业为重。”

什么个人或者cp应援会找个时间通通劝散好了。

广播信号戛然而止。

 

高山扭头去看时，好友竟有几分开心，当然不甚明显。

以桌子为支点，西野左右晃了下脑袋，便埋到了手臂上准备睡觉。

虽然白石的语气怎么听怎么公事公办，但自己是为数不多了解那人心思的。所以啊，你们崇拜的白石学姐，其内心存在着特别孩子气的一面。

 

 

等到白石处理完文件后，教室里只有西野一个人。

夕阳的光晕格外红，映照在西野脸上。她坐在相邻的位置，拨弄了下对方此时铺散在背部的头发，卷了一个圈又一个圈。

 

再睡一会儿也好，但是下一刻就醒来也很好，她怀着热恋者才有的无聊纠结。

 

当然不包括被高山打扰的情况。

 

白石倾斜着角度凑近，简直快要碰到对方的睫毛了。

意识到这点之后，白石没有马上离开，反而往门口瞟了一眼。

 

不知是不是错觉，高山看到学姐望向她的目光里含着警告意味。仅是转瞬即逝，或许并没有看到自己，她觉得。

 

因为学生会长一派坦然的姿态，完全不像发觉有人在。

 

白石贴在西野额头附近若即若离的，可能有擦过发丝，或者只有呼吸相触，却极其撩拨和暧昧。

尔后终于低下头。

从高山的角度看，被遮挡了大半，但从姿势判断——白石是在吻西野。

 

西野的睫毛扇了扇，又动了动，模糊的视线里是白石放大的脸。她本能性地后退，意识到是白石后放心地任着那人的双臂环过自己。

闭上眼睛的当下彼此的睫毛好像是真的触碰了一下，像扑扇着的蝴蝶翅膀，尔后极轻的触感擦过她的耳垂。

 

“刚醒？”白石顺势头靠着她的肩膀，“需要再睡一会吗？”

她看了一眼门口，高山不知何时已经离开了。

西野的脑袋轻轻磨蹭着她的肩膀。

“就这样再待一会儿……”

 

 

“史绪里，不能再靠近了，可能有危险。”

“美月不是也觉得不管怎样祐希都不会伤害我们才来的吗？”

 

山下家的情报网比想象中的还夸张，抢在与田家之前就发现了那人。

她们站在高楼上的停车场，几十米之外是失踪了一个月有余的、处于阴影位置的与田。

 

 

与田家的血统决定妖力觉醒之后获得强大力量的同时，交付一部分理智为代价。

沾血之后更可能变得残暴。

 

但是眼前的这人并没有丧失理性，她只是如同表面上看起来一般的冷冰冰。

 

 

两边是山下家的人，他们手上拿着特制的枪支，装填遏制妖力的液体——市面上是没有的。

 

久保已经挣脱了山下挡在她面前的手臂。

“你们到楼下等吧，只是跟朋友的谈话而已”，山下叹了一口气，对等待在旁的人说。

“大小姐——”

“下去吧。”

 

 

山下转身朝着久保的方向追去，她们前面几步的地面忽然凹陷了几分，扬起的碎石和沙土让人不得不抬起手臂去遮盖。

 

“到此为止吧，不要靠近了。”

与田开口说了今天的第一句话。

 

“祐希才是适可而止吧！”

山下的情绪忽然强烈波动，胸腔起伏着，“一定要勉强自己做到这个地步吗？”

 

 

与田觉醒后并没有失去理智，但是一瞬间有强大的力量冲击着她，压抑着妖力和自认为软弱的性格。

妖力一直在身体里窜动，甚至包括挤压掉她原本的性格。

 

干脆就这样好了。

她想，正好摒弃全部的犹豫和怯懦，已经不是哭着就可以不去做的年纪了吧。

 

 

可是，久保哭了诶。发小用手背拼命擦着眼泪，试图止住眼泪。

 

“祐希，你要跟美月签订契约变得更强大吗？”

她又往前走了一步，即便还带着哭腔。

“我……”

 

 

与田后方的墙壁忽然碎裂开来，寻找她的家族成员从缺口进入建筑物。

 

“祐希，不要任性了，快点跟我们回去。”

“我还没想好”，她动作敏捷地挡在好友面前，满是警惕的神情。

 

“有什么需要想的吗？”

 

 

“她说需要考虑，你们听不懂？”

与田家的人瞪大了眼睛，目光聚集到白石身上。

“你怎么还活着？”

“真是无意义的问话”，她难得很不计形象地翻了个白眼，“我不信与田家的情报网连这个都不知道”。

 

17

难以置信。  
谁能料想到场的白石二话不说就窜到久保那边，抬手就将三个人一并空间转移了的。  
他们寻找数日的人复又消失在面前，难觅踪迹。

数日前吃瘪了一次的与田家，再次对这个高级的妖术咬牙切齿。  
他们觊觎已久的记载白石家族妖力的书籍，占绝大成分原因也是空间转移术。

几乎同样的时间，追寻与田的人都发现了踪迹，或许并不是凑巧。是那个人决心终结多日的犹豫，所以才出现在所有人面前，主动暴露位置。  
是决意继承家族血统，或是……  
想必心里已经有答案了，而她没有追根刨底的兴趣，充其量是为了执意要来的西野。

眼下的状况或许不太乐观，刚刚使用了空间转移的白石轻喘着气。但西野笃定对方有十全的把握，所以才会同意自己一并前往。

她伸手捏了白石的手心。  
“麻衣，为什么不把我们一并转移呢？”  
“没关系，我有别的计划。”  
白石凑近西野的耳边，面上是一派淡定。

从与田家的角度看来，带契约者一同前来本就是略微诡异的事。眼前的人和契约者是在密谋商量着什么，致使在场的人都不敢轻举妄动。

一、空间转移承受的重量有限。  
二、短时间内没法进行第二次。  
西野表示有点儿嫌弃听闻起来高级的妖术。

现在该怎么办呢？  
她们前方汽车的油罐忽然整个儿悬浮在空中，然后朝着对面砸去，站着的人纷纷四散，仍不知道白石的打算。  
汽油罐上施加了妖力，和墙壁碰撞砸出一人宽有余的大洞，里面装着的液体四溢。

没有匪夷所思的策略。  
白石抱着西野穿过目瞪口呆的人群，甚至朝着他们挥了挥手。  
与田家族的血液里有疯狂的基因。但从接触的几次来看，他们对面的这个女孩子才是最疯的吧，是从根本上对其产生畏惧的原因。

回头看身后咬牙切齿的一干人，西野觉得此时竟能和与田家的人产生共鸣。  
即便手里空无一物，白石也能装作底气十足。她有一贯清冷的表情，心里却烧着炙热的火焰。

刚刚抛出汽油没有马上下坠，在对面灯光的照射下折射出五彩的光泽。  
白石鞋底所及的液体短暂地结成了冰晶般的坚硬，实际只是浓缩硬化并固定在空中，踏过之后重新融化。

“呼呼”的风由于速度过快，打在脸上很难睁开眼睛。西野的发丝被吹得凌乱，她被白石揽着，捂着眼睛的手掌慢慢挪开。  
“他们不会追来吗？”  
“不会，因为追不上我。”  
她抬高了下巴，猜测对方不会做无用功，还是选择稳妥地离与田家的人远些。

“我还以为麻衣的妖力一般。”  
“还老受伤……”  
“那是……”白石张了张嘴，觉得还是不要让契约者得知自己曾经疯狂的计划，“只是逃跑的话肯定是没有问题的”。

没有听出对方话语中的玩笑意味，白石偏细的眉毛抬起，嘟着嘴巴的弧度是从西野的角度恰好能看清的，有些不服气的样子。  
她本来就像夜空中的冰雪一般，而相触的皮肤却发着烫。

她们是共同的逃亡者。  
这个认知让西野有些开心。

何况习惯之后，堪比最惊险刺激的游乐项目。  
冰晶状的水滴在脚下汇聚又散开，液体服服帖帖地沿着她们前进的方向铺开。通明的灯火像幻境一般，映照得她们忽明忽暗，触手可及又只是从身边掠过。

“麻衣。”  
“怎么了，七濑害怕吗？”  
她摇头，发觉直视着前方的人是看不到的，于是小心翼翼地贴近，咬着白石的耳朵说了一句话。

从抵达现场开始，到匪夷所思的逃离方式，她全身心信赖着契约者，因此把一切交由对方。  
鼓动的心跳融合着风声，表情掩藏在夜色里。

她说，你可以带我到任何地方。

大抵是这场经历过于印象深刻，连当天西野的梦境都不可避免地牵连其中。  
往后回想起来，便会知道这也算彼此间存在的联系所致——

她们去游乐园。  
白石任由她拖着玩了大多数的项目。

“如果害怕的话，麻衣可以抓着我——”  
刻意拖长的尾音昭示着她半是捉弄半是期许的心情。  
被发觉闭着眼睛的人一鼓作气放开扶手、睁开眼。如果西野接下来要继续嘲笑她，那就吻上那人的唇，她决定。

实际上她的契约者只是把掌心交叠在略微汗湿的自己手上。

尔后她们坐在没什么人在的圆形的水池旁边，白石伸手整理西野有点凌乱的刘海。  
她说，我给你表演一个魔术。  
大抵是为了挽回今天丢失的面子，或者是西野笑起来的时候总是格外纯真，她很喜欢。

从水池里飞出几只水色的鸽子，绕着西野歪歪斜斜地转了一圈后，停在她的肩膀和手臂。  
捂着嘴仍旧会遗漏尖叫声，好在这会儿水池旁边没有别人，她们被隔绝在喧嚣之外。

水滴好像凝固成了固体，没有水渍残留在衣物。戳了戳鸽子的肚子又是柔软的，入手是冰冰凉凉的触感。仔细观察后发现外观似乎……不那么漂亮。除此之外，都是足以令西野欣喜的了。

“麻衣！麻衣！”，遇到新鲜好玩的事物，西野几个月以来愈发成熟的一面骤然消失，像小孩子一般天真的模样。她唤了几句白石的名字，才舍得扭过头去看自己的契约者。

白石手里拿着的东西也是那会儿递给她的。  
一瞬间她没有看清是什么。

西野眨了眨眼睛，连原本捧着的鸽子飞走了也没知晓。  
是水色的玫瑰。

如果到此为止的话，是一个浪漫的梦境而已。  
她也就不会看到仿佛是染上血色的玫瑰。透过一片晕染夹杂着红色的水滴，白石烧得血红的眼睛蓦然闯入她的视野，玫瑰也像极了真正的玫瑰。  
冰冷、没有感情的视线和仿佛就要淌出血的眼睛着实具有冲击力，西野过了很久才想起询问。

“你怎么了？”  
话语卡在喉咙里，她便醒了。

旁边却传来了她想问而没有说出的话语，迷迷糊糊间意识到是侧着身子看她的白石。  
“七濑，做噩梦了吗？”  
她因轻柔细软的语气忍不住抱紧了对方。整个人趴在白石身上，手指攀上那人的脸，细细地看进她的眼底。  
那是再正常不过的眼眸、不过是幽深了些。

她舒了一口气，说我梦见你用妖力给我变了一只丑鸽子，所以就被吓醒了。  
饶是知道西野是胡诌的，白石还是挑起了眉毛。  
“真的有那么丑？”

说话间杯子里的水凝固成了梦里的生物，拍了拍它透明的翅膀绕着西野转圈。待到西野有些头晕地打算举手投降时，那鸽子附在她的嘴唇上——啄了一下。  
可真是有点儿像变出它的主人。

一切看起来都没有改变。

只是此后有一天，卫藤去学校里找白石，一改往日拐弯抹角的说话方式，脸色并不好看。  
“你真的打算放弃一切计划？”  
“嗯”，白石的语气有多无谓，在卫藤身上砸出的怒火就越大。

“你知道我指的不是复仇什么的”，她第一次看到好友提高了声线如此失态，在曾经待过三年的学生会里走过来又走过去，鞋子和地板敲击出不小的声音，“而是你”。  
“就算你用妖力掩盖，眼睛还是越来越红了吧。”

“如果你没办法对与田祐希下手，那么由我来做也可以……”  
反正与田自那天之后被安置在卫藤家，所以要下手对她来说也是轻而易举的事情。

“够了，美彩”，一直沉默不语的白石出声打断了她，“不需要做多余的事情”。

她放缓了语气，神色有点儿落寞。白石这样自负的人，让她卸下自己的高傲反而会令人心疼，好像她天生就该高昂着头。  
“比起这个，我有一件事，想要你帮我。”  
“不过还没决定，再等等……”  
她第一次看到，犹豫到这个地步的白石。

像之前许多次亲自执行的一样，现在已经无法做到了。

开出的果实越甜美，树的主人越是舍不得砍掉，要将根深蒂固的东西毁掉，每深入一分，她就变得更加动摇。 

 

 

血契，即付出代价获得力量的方法，很少有人会真正使用。

白石曾经签订了一个血契。  
假如一定的时限之前没有铲除与田家，则会堕落成魔。籍此获得强大的力量。

她不知道那个时刻什么时候到来，如同等待着审批的犯人。

或许是判定她不会去执行，惩罚才提前降临了。

 

18

白石自然不会叫与田的名字，最近对她的称呼是“那家伙”。

谁不是当初揍了对方一顿呢？  
与田也不是纯粹天然的角色。

家族的仇恨，即便是表现得不在乎，或者排斥家族给她的安排，也是血液里流淌的东西。当然，与田会比自己容易些放下才是。

“七濑不去看那家伙吗？”  
西野觉得好笑，捏了捏白石的鼻子：“祐希自己会决定的。”

她从背后抱着契约者，抽紧了手臂，由于个头小了几公分，便利于埋在后颈。  
若有若无的轻擦不知是有意还是无心，宛若时间流转的不经意。她看着窗外一点一点晕开的火烧的红漾开。

她眼中干涩难抑，也许什么时候用妖力也无法掩盖逐渐变红的眼睛。未曾想到在西野面前忍耐成为了难捱的时刻。

但是就这样也好。  
好过和她分离的时候。

“麻衣”，对方说话的时候热气会晕开在她的后颈附近。  
“嗯？”  
“我觉得现在就特别好。”

所以说契约者真的会有心灵上的互通。

“美月，你真的要走吗？”  
“史绪里不是也知道的嘛，我每年有大半的时间都在国外。”  
好友低垂着眼角委屈的样子，使得她伸手去拉对方的手，又捏了捏，看起来纤细手感却颇好。

“我跟你不一样。”  
“我不会谦让或者主动退出之类的，而是祐希如果要签订契约早就该下定决心了。”

况且失去了契约这层因素，她们之间存在的，如同自己和久保一致。她一向是干脆的人，厘清了关系就绝不拖泥带水。  
她又说，祐希对你的话，至少是特殊的，你要不要试着表白。

有些事情需要自己抉择。  
几天后她在以往等待与田一起上学的岔路口看到了她想等的人。

久保眼里闪着光亮，与田却只是跟她打了个招呼，光芒一点点黯淡在沉默中。有什么暗暗改变着，或许未曾触及。  
她们走完了大半的路程。

“史绪里，你有什么要问我的吗？”  
红灯一闪一闪的，不是那么令人舒服。待到终于转换了颜色，先抬脚往前走的人被一把拽了回来，有车辆擦过她们前方。

她被发小禁锢在怀里，那人不知不觉已经高出自己大半个头。  
“史绪里变可靠了”，与田摸了摸发红的脖子根，随即用手掌撑在那块遮挡。  
“祐希还是那么马虎。”

“是啊，我一点都不可靠。”  
与田慌乱地旁边走了一步，总算不会让对方感受到自己的紧张。

“经常会摔跤，还会迷路，不久前断绝了契约，成为了普通人。先说好我只是始终觉得那并不是自己适合的生活方式才决定的，不是为了谁。”  
“这样的我，也还是不久前才意识到不能把自己青梅竹马当成朋友看待，所以你还要不要跟我交往试试看？”  
一口气说完了大段的话，她口干舌燥、心跳加速也可以归结到其上。

“可是我喜欢的祐希，就是这样的而已。”  
当初拼命地勉强自己努力，总是说自己做不到，小小的身影依然倔强地承受。

你不要走得那么快，容易摔跟头，久保的心声。  
也不要走得那么远，将我甩到后面，亦是她的想法。  
所以，谁都没有那么无私。  
如果可以的话，还是请你和我在一起吧。

“那你不要哭啊。”  
“明明祐希才在哭吧……”  
“我没哭！”  
与田将沾湿的手背到身后，用另一只手去牵那个人。

“所以你要不要答应呢？”  
“嗯……我还在考虑，谁叫你一直把我蒙在鼓里。”  
“那个……那个是……史绪里等等我……”

这样就很好。  
不必预支镇定和成熟，可以哭泣也可以紧张。因为还有那么长的未来，即使花费十几二十天来犹豫也未尝不可。

“今天要去游戏厅吗？”  
“不是说今天要温习功课？”  
“欸，明天再去你家补习吧，还来得及……”

放学后一年级的学生擦身走过白石身边，他们有大把的时间可以用来消磨和浪费，白石不由得有点羡慕。  
她记得松村说，判断年级的方法是，垂头走得慢吞吞的一般是三年级。那生田呢？白石第一时间想到一年四季都是夏天的好友。

“白石学姐，你来接我吗？”  
西野眯着眼地将手背到身后摇晃，相反的，白石站立在一人左右的距离不动了。  
“是啊，走吧七濑。”

她无论如何都无法适应西野再一次叫回这个称呼，一如她们初见的时候。  
明明是她拜托卫藤去执行的，之后她也没有办法按照原计划直接送西野回家——原本的那个家。

习惯真是可怕。  
她想牵手，意识到什么时僵硬地停留在十公分的地方，而拥抱同样不应是她们所进行的动作。  
西野的眼眸中尚未有那般的倔强，仍是天真浪漫居多。

自那天卫藤一再询问她会不会后悔时，白石答，她就算反悔也没多少清醒的时间能拿来后悔了。  
“白石麻衣，我有时候觉得你对别人真决绝，但是最狠的还是自己”，好友却没有责怪的意思，甚至吸了吸鼻子。

已经同样过去几个月了，她还没有习惯，或者是不想习惯。

“七濑！”  
西野嘿嘿嘿笑着把手伸到白石的围巾下的后颈，冰冷的触感让她皱起了眉头。  
她把手套塞到西野手里便兀自往前走。

“学姐生气了吗？”  
“我没生气”，总归是要端着点前辈的架子，填塞生分和冷淡。

其实西野这一次比之前都要乖顺，大部分时候什么都不会过问。  
她本来和西野分开两个房间睡觉，对方开始时借着怕黑怕一个人睡觉，渐渐地她又被西野抱着黏着入眠。

这样不是跟之前一样了吗？  
松村知晓后无意间说的话成为深扎在白石心里的刺。

专注看电视的西野忽然问：“你有什么要告诉我的吗？”  
“总觉得学姐有很多心事”，她的目光依旧没有离开屏幕，看起来最是不经意地一提。

白石张了张嘴，还是一贯没什么实质的说辞。  
她忽然想到最初时，也是这样的说法，得到了对方好一会的不理不睬——  
“学姐，你总是什么都不肯说，我真的有些生气。”

“没关系，那学姐先去洗澡吧。”  
她应该留意西野的表情，而不是逃离那儿。

从浴室环绕的蒸汽中出来时，白石本能性地颤栗，而让这份感受扩散到心底的因素是——  
方才坐在沙发上玩游戏的西野不见了踪影。

契约者并没有走远，她可以感知得到，甚至可能就在房间里而已，但心里窜升的、如同墨一样晕开，丝毫没有消失。

“七濑？”没有得到回应的回应是徒劳无功。  
她跑遍了家里的大小房间，因为每个地方都充斥着契约者的气息，而串联她们的感应却完全失，大概是被什么遮蔽了。

当初的西野是带着怎样的心情？如今尽数回馈于她。

窗外骤然闪现出金色的光芒，足以使人陷入一瞬间的目芒状态，于白石却是再熟悉不过。  
残留的金色尘埃悬浮在地面一米以内，随风飘散又汇聚，吸引成一个光圈。

她朝着不属于她或者西野的声音而去。  
那声音说：“你愿意替契约者承担一半的罪罚吗？”

西野立在顶楼阳台的边缘，伸手捋了捋被风吹得略微散乱的头发，轻声却坚定地说“愿意”。

仪式已经进行，白石竟一步也无法靠近地跌坐在地，呼唤名字的声音始终卡在喉咙里。

“麻衣”，对方倒尽是从容，尽管最后说了什么她并没有听清。  
阳台上跃下的身影瞬间被地上的光芒吞噬。

她不见了。  
去哪都找寻不到。

她用手背擦拭着眼泪，原本发红的眼睛竟然慢慢地恢复清明。  
可是这哪是各自承担一半的罪罚？  
名义上西野带走了绝大部分的罪与责，实际上她身上有更为深重的惩罚。

我们只是出于同样的目的，同样自以为是地喜欢一个人。

 

19

她想到十六岁的时候，时隔了几个月久违地去找西野。  
刚入初中不久的人迟迟才从学校里出来，兴许是值日耽搁了时间，又或者是社团活动。

总之西野慢慢吞吞、不急不缓的，直到开始下雨，才躲到屋檐下。  
“伞借你吧”，她犹豫了又犹豫，才开口向西野搭话，其实待在车里对方压根也看不太清。

声音清清冷冷的，却凭空让西野生出几分亲近感。  
那只手捏着伞，很是白净，大有不接过就不会缩回去的趋势。

她知道西野性格里是有怕生的成分的，想着如果没有接下的话可以用妖力一路遮盖下雨水，抬头时只看到对方明晃晃的笑容。  
“谢谢，下次见到时再还你。”  
那把伞对方不知道记不记得，即便记得的话也只当是陌生人的馈赠吧。

可能很多次，她都是为了那个笑颜不由自主地跑去找西野。

如果她和西野初次见面时不是恰好混杂着仇恨的情绪，她不是执拗地背负着太多东西一条路走到黑的话，也不至于到最后没有了选择。

 

松村后来有来找她，拿着一大堆吃的。  
见白石摇了摇头，便反客为主地坐在沙发上吃了起来。

就这样好一会儿松村才开口。  
“美彩她也是为了你好，不是故意没有消去西野桑的记忆。”  
白石点了点头，说：“我知道。”  
“告诉她可以替你承担罪责也是因为……可以有选择的权利吧。”  
其实不是选择，卫藤和她一定都清楚西野肯定会那么做。  
她接着又说：“我知道。”  
我知道爱情里本不该有那么多欺瞒和谎言。

松村欲挠她下巴时，撞见的是红了眼圈的人，她“嘶——”了一声说，你真应该在西野桑面前也不要端着那些架子。让她见见你现在的样子，你们刚签订契约那会儿就不会吵架了。

“嗯？”  
埋在松村肩膀上眼圈还是红的人吸了吸鼻子。  
“好了好了，她肯定还会回来的，你乖乖等着就行了。”  
不要再惹出什么事端。

 

因为很少有人会签订血契，诚如卫藤所说对自己也能那么决绝的，从出生到现在她只见过白石一个。  
更不用说想要承担契约者一半罪与责的人。  
“你们真是绝配”，她半是无奈半是感慨。

至于她自己的惩罚，则是失去了一部分的妖力。

她寻遍资料也没有靠谱的规律。  
比如有缺胳膊少腿的，有回来之后神志不清的，或者再没能回来的……

西野去了哪里？西野还会不会回来？她总是不敢细想对方所可能遭受的事。

她还是点了点头，然后借着松村的衣服擦了擦眼泪，惹得对方大呼小叫。

总归是没办法去谴责从以前开始就甘愿听她任何话的卫藤。  
更无法对抱有和自己同样想法的西野有什么怨言。

到头来我们都只是自以为是地将所谓的好强塞给对方。

 

起初白石疯狂地寻找过一阵子，后来反而冷静下来。  
她不愿表现得过于忧伤、难过，像是一个失去希望的人。  
冬天快要过去，兴许再等几天，西野就要回来了。  
毕竟她的契约者其实总在很多方面远比她想象得执拗和勇敢。

只是她偶尔有意无意地晃动缠着手臂的红绳，连接的末端总是延伸到院子里西野消失的草坪上。  
生生被切断的联系猛然紧揪着心口，下一次她仍会继续大约是徒劳无功的举动。  
只有这点，难以控制一般。

 

“白石桑，之前谢谢你”，久保看到白石后停下，郑重其事地弯腰道谢，刚刚还在和久保谈论的与田朝前跳了一步，挡在发小的面前。  
“我要是想把你怎么样的话，现在你还会在这儿？”她没好气地弹了下与田的额头，一边回应久保的道谢。

与田嘟嘟囔囔地、听不清在说什么，只有一句“谢谢”让本来要走的白石停下了动作。  
“不用”，她说，“或者你可以留着跟七濑说”。  
“好。”

雪是那会儿下起来的。  
与田十分自然地把手揣进久保的大衣口袋。  
“祐希你又没戴手套？”  
“忘了……”

让白石觉得看不下去了，好在声音渐渐消失在身后。

 

拿钥匙的手颤颤巍巍地对不准锁，她呵了一口气，背过身子把门关好时，手腕上的红线忽然自己出现，然后绷紧了。  
同时绷紧的还有她的心弦。

她深深吸了一口气，冷空气猛然灌入喉咙，充斥到鼻腔和身体才冷静了些。  
转身的动作僵硬而小心翼翼。

几十天之前西野消失的地方，淡淡的光尘环绕在地面附近逐渐消散。蜷缩在地上的人苍白着脸，身上覆着一层薄薄的雪。  
刹那间她分不清梦境和现实，手腕上相连的红线发出隐隐的光芒，在白色的世界里格外显眼，白石却无心顾及。

 

“七濑、七濑……”

西野被摇晃着睁开一点又阖上眼皮，视野受着限制。她依稀分辨出白石的声音和对方冻得微粉的脸和绝对不是由于寒冷而泛红的眼圈。

但是真的……非常困啊。  
她努力回想着到这边之前发生的事情，想着如何总结给白石，或者以后再说也行吧。

“困……”  
开口后冷的空气朝着喉咙里灌入，她才清醒些，仍是乏力地捏了捏白石的掌心。  
对方因担心挤成一团又呆怔的脸莫名戳着了她的笑点。  
但是如果这里笑出来的话，不知道白石会不会生气。

 

契约者给了她一个紧密却轻柔的拥抱，但她并非是用力一点就会消散的梦境啊。

“七濑，你有没有觉得……哪里不舒服？”  
如果说否定的话，说不定对方会哭也不一定。

第一次看到白石断断续续地带着哭腔同她讲话。  
某段时间里，她被卫藤告知了关于白石的事情，又装作再次丧失了记忆的样子。  
其实她偶尔是刻意表现出亲近和黏人，想要看到对方无措的模样，变得慌乱，想要惩罚一下没有告知真相的人。

可是呢，无论如何，即便白石是隐瞒着她的，也没法真正讨厌或者不耐吧。  
算是……扯平了。  
况且对方真的没有了一贯高傲和冷静的姿态，她也是心疼居多。

“就是有点……不适应”，她也乐于把全身的重量都施加在白石身上，抬起手臂搭在那人背部。  
慢慢地、恢复了知觉和对身体的支配权。

 

至于是什么罪责呢？  
她想白石也是知道的，因为契约者身体开始颤抖得厉害。

表面上看似没有任何伤害的话……那十有八九是——

“麻衣”，她说，“不要紧的，我也不知道自己本来能活多少岁。”  
“你想啊，没有人知道自己的寿命吧？”  
谁知道折损的生命是三年五年还是十年呢。就当本来就只能活到这个年龄好了。

不管是剩下多少岁月，可以选择拥抱你、亲吻你、和你在一起。

 

“我知道……”  
“但是我就是舍不得啊”，这句话她说得极其地孩子气、蛮不讲理似的，实际上柔软得很。环绕着西野的动作也随之变得用力。

怎么无措的人仿佛变成了自己？  
她拍了拍白石的背，又犹豫着摸了摸对方的脑袋，消去了一大半本来想笑她的打算。

“那边发生的事情，你不好奇吗？”西野仰着头不知道该怎么办，只得转移了话题。  
“我们以后还有很长很长的时间，慢慢说好了。”  
“麻衣不觉得你应该也有很多需要告诉我的吗？”  
“你想知道的话”，白石因寒冷抽了抽鼻子，冻红的鼻尖看起来有点滑稽，“以后我都会告诉你。”

 

“也不一定。”  
“嗯？”  
“比如今天有几个小学妹跟你表白，就不用说了”，她嘿嘿笑着，“只需要说拒绝了几个就行”。  
“七濑不是也一样的小心眼？”  
“我是。”  
“还有……”

还有如果你一定要说骗我的话，要那种可以骗一辈子的谎言才好。


End file.
